


8 Makes 1 Team

by SmashThatMirror



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: In a world where demons exist, and humans fight for survival to remain superior over their own realm, eight different stories connect by a single source.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	1. Mock Oranges & Monkshood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incomplete, I will be updating with 1-2 chapters every week. New tags will be added as the story goes on. Follow me on tumblr @smashthymirror for updates on this story
> 
> (also, whenever [this] is used, it represents inner monologue. Obvious, but I just wanted to preface this)

* * *

**|Time: 6:34 PM|Date: Friday, January 17, 2020|**

* * *

"Good work out there, Kim. You managed to take out a group of four demons by yourself."

"Just doing my job in order to better society, Admiral Byeol. But, thank you for the praise."

"A praise well deserved. You're dismissed for the day."

"Yes, Ma'am." Finishing his sentence, he bows, before leaving her office.

Letting out a sigh in relief, he whispers under his breath praises to himself, he even does a little dance. Checking around to make sure no one saw him, Hongjoong sighs in relief yet again. Walking away from the Admiral's office, he makes a quick stop to check the mission board. All the missions are taken, that explains the silence. The staff in HQ are all in their offices or gone home, and the three medics are waiting for hunters, or victims of demons to come knocking on their door. And of course, all the demon hunters have either gone home or yet to finish their missions. With not much to do, Hongjoong visits the locker room and gathers his stuff. He had the rest of the day and weekend to himself, which was always a blessing and a curse. Exiting the building, the cold January air hits him. Perhaps a stop by a coffee shop will fix that.

* * *

**|Time: 7:11 PM|Date: Friday, January 17, 2020|**

* * *

The streets are busy, stores are packed, and the overall noise it all makes are hard to miss. With a coffee cup in his hands, the warmth heals him from the harsh, cold air outside. Yet, despite all these details, Hongjoong is only focused on the slight reflection the windows give off of himself. He always had a love-hate relationship with his reflection. He was never sure if it was him or a monster in disguise. His whole life, he was accepted by others, so that must mean something. But, now he is just rambling. As if Hongjoong does not do that enough though. Oh well, he will have a lot of time to think over the weekend anyway.

* * *

**|Time: 6:03 AM|Date: Monday, January 20, 2020|**

* * *

"What if everything I know is a lie?" Staring at the blade in his hand, he is left to wonder. "I'm not really a demon, right?" Taking off his shirt, he switches his sights to the full body mirror resting in the corner of his room. Cutting across his chest lightly, some parts drip of heavy blood, thanks to his careless state.

_[Wrong. I'm nothing more than the thing I hate the most. A filthy demon.]_

Falling onto his bed with his chest in the air, Hongjoong stares at the ceiling. His body feels light, yet so heavy at the same time. It has always felt like this, ever since he found out about his tragic heritage. 

_[Demons are sick, twisted creatures, who will do anything for their own gain. All they do is take, take, and take until there is nothing left. And everyone else has to suffer for their careless, selfish acts.]_

Work will be starting in about an hour, but Hongjoong will take his time. Though the silence is deafening he has grown used to it by now.

* * *

**|Time: 3:06 PM|Date: Monday, January 20, 2020|**

* * *

Completing yet another mission, Hongjoong is already looking through the mission board. Writing down the details in his head, he is quick to visit Admiral Byeol's office. As it always goes, she sorts through everything and talks him through all they know, before approving the mission. Clicking a few buttons, she updates the mission board. Sharing goodbyes, Hongjoong leaves to the armory to clean his blades, before he takes off.

The room is dressed from head to toe with various weapons, armor, and even shields. Entering the smaller room attachment, Hongjoong turns on the light to reveal where weapon polishing takes place. By the end of the day he will polish all his weapons, but for now all he needs to do is wipe off blood. Taking out two out of the eight throwing knives he has in his garter belt pocket, he places them to the side. Rolling up his sleeves, Hongjoong picks up a cloth and wets it, after turning on the sink. Squeezing it tightly, he picks up one of the knives and begins to softly drag the cloth up and down its sharp shape. With one down the other is next. Repeating the same process, he dries the knives up with a different cloth. Placing them back neatly in his pocket attached to his garter belt, an idea strikes in his head. Unbuttoning his blazer and collared shirt, he undoes his tie next. Slipping his hand in to feel around his chest, the cut he made earlier that day was completely gone. Almost like it never happened. Even if many hours have passed, no human body can recover that fast.

_[I really wish the cut was still there, but that's just asking for the impossible. I hate this.]_

"Better dress up before I get called out for stripping." After fixing himself up, Hongjoong stocks up on arrows and heads out.

* * *

**|Time: 6:10 PM|Date: Monday, January 20, 2020|**

* * *

With the completion of three missions, he is left with one more to complete. It was reported that many demon sightings have been taking place around a lake not far from his home, so yay. The more demons they kill, the more peace is ensured. But anyways. Walking around as quietly as possible, a loud scream of pain alarms him. Demon or human, his actions will be decided after he figures out the situation. Rushing towards the direction of the scream, he spots the back of a person.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What the hell happened here?" Still on guard, Hongjoong looks around for any signs.

"A demon- A DEMON ATTACKED ME!" The strangers hand was wrapped tightly around the upper part of his own arm, while slight blood dripped from a wound on his neck, staining his white shirt.

"Where did the demon go?"

"I-I... I DON'T KNOW!"

"Shit- It doesn't matter." Attaching his crossbow to his back, Hongjoong picks up the stranger. "I'm a demon hunter. You're gonna be okay, don't worry. Just hang on, okay?"

The frighten man nodded slightly, in fear of his neck injury. The wound on his neck was not deep, but everything probably felt like it would lead to his last moments alive.

"I'm gonna take you back to my place. Is that okay?"

"Okay..." It was low and weak, but that was all Hongjoong needed.

As stated, Hongjoong followed through and took the man back to his place to treat his wounds.

* * *

**|Time: 6:58 PM|Date: Tuesday, January 21, 2020|**

* * *

Hongjoong stared at the man in his arms. They were so close, and neither showed signs of moving. Who as the man you ask? Well, none other than Seonghwa, the victim Hongjoong encounter last night.

* * *

**|Time: 6:41 PM|Date: Monday, January 20, 2020|**

* * *

Finishing off the last wrap, Hongjoong had the strangers neck and upper arm bandaged up. It was obvious the stranger was not gonna die from the injuries he endured, but that does not mean he should not have freaked out. A demon's intentions are always sick and twisted. But, that did not matter, for now they were safe. In the calm atmosphere, the stranger seemed to finally be breathing properly.

"I can't believe your life was toyed with for amusement. Demons are disgusting." Getting up, Hongjoong places the medical kit to the side.

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much... I feel so stupid-"

Hongjoong's hand rested on the strangers, while he placed his other hand on his own chest. "I'd save you a million times." He was a demon hunter, so that sounds normal. Out of context however...

"O-oh! I see." A light coat of blush appeared on the man's face.

"Wait- I'm a demon hunter, so y'know it's my job to help and stuff." Moving his hand away, nervous laughter followed up.

"Sorry, I forgot! I haven't really been thinking clearly..."

The room fell silent for a bit.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Hongjoong."

"Seonghwa."

* * *

**|Time: 6:58 AM|Date: Tuesday, January 21, 2020|**

* * *

That was all the important stuff. The following, or I guess earlier in the day, Hongjoong woke up to an empty bed. Yet, the medical kit that rested on his bedside table reassured him last night was real. Though diligent with his work, he still had Seonghwa's safety in his mind throughout the day. Now, as for what is going on at the moment. In the midst of a large crowd, Hongjoong found Seonghwa in his arms, after catching him from a fall.

"Be careful next time."

"It's you again." With the silence broken, Seonghwa left Hongjoong's hold. "Thank you, and for last night as well. My wounds weren't serious, but you still took care of me."

"Hey, it was just my job."

"So then I'll praise you for your work."

Last night was rocky, but comforting. Something about Seonghwa felt nice. It was not smooth conversation, but it was not the worst.

"I have to get going, but thank you again!" Seonghwa bowed before running off.

Hongjoong smiled, turning to the sky once Seonghwa was finally lost in the crowd. His days are usually the worse when he is left by himself, more so his own thoughts. However, today might be different. Seonghwa has already been on his mind before and during work, so why not continue? Not in a creepy way, but in a 'I wonder what this person is like' way.

* * *

**|Time: 7:01 PM|Date: Thursday, January 23, 2020|**

* * *

Here Hongjoong was, at the same coffee shop as before. And just like before, he is drinking alone, while staring at his reflection. Luckily, he is not as hard on himself as he usually is. Typically, after a long day of work, he will curse the existence of demons the most, but today was different. Today, he is in a good mood, despite the never ending fact shouting at him.

"Hongjoong?"

A distraction, good. Turning his head and looking up, it is Seonghwa yet again. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You really do notice people a lot after you meet them, huh?"

Getting up, Hongjoong moves the empty chair back. "Join me, if you're not busy that is."

"Thank you." Sitting in the chair Hongjoong so nicely opened, he places his drink on the table.

"Forgive me if this breaks the mood, but how are you injuries holding up?"

"They're getting better. I rewrapped, and it didn't look like anything serious." Seonghwa pointed at the obvious bandages around his neck.

"That's good to here."

"But, enough about that."

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his coffee. "Hm?"

"I wanna get to know you better. It seems we keep getting shoved together, so maybe it's fate."

"Well, I accept your offer." Hongjoong reaponded with a warm smile.

The two clicked instantly, after having a proper conversation not involving anything serious. They talked for hours, until they realized how late it got. With an exchange in numbers to secure future meetups, it is safe to say Hongjoong liked whatever they had. He never really had a friend outside of work, so this should be refreshing.

* * *

**|Time: 10:11 AM|Date: Saturday, February 1, 2020|**

* * *

A lot has happened in the past two weeks. Whether through text, call, or physical conversations, Hongjoong and Seonghwa grew close. Seonghwa was a new experience, and a great one at that. Being with Seonghwa makes Hongjoong forget about his own flaws, and truly feel human. He feels alive whenever they are together. And if we are putting all feelings on the table, he feels warmth in his heart whenever he sees, talks, or even thinks about Seonghwa.

"Look at all the plants!" Seonghwa says, spinning around in excitement.

Ah yes, I suppose we shall talk about the now. Through Seonghwa's suggestion, the two are _(on a date)_ hanging out at a local garden. More specifically the greenhouse, before tackling the outside. Hongjoong swears his heart skips several beats every time Seonghwa smiles.

"Wait, look at these two!" Grabbing Hongjoong's arm lightly, Seonghwa drags him to his own chest. "Aren't they beautiful?" Gently tapping one of the flowers as to not harm it, his face glows with joy.

"Mock oranges and monkshood, aye?" Something Hongjoong only knows from the labeling in front of the flowers.

They stayed there for a solid thirty seconds, until Seonghwa snapped out of his trance. Their date- hangout continued, and Hongjoong fell even harder. Is it possible to be so cute? Apparently so if Seonghwa exists.

* * *

**|Time: 10:43 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 4, 2020|**

* * *

Waiting for his next mission, Hongjoong cleans up his weapons to pass time. Demon hunting is different from other jobs _(obviously)_. It takes skill to even face a demon, and a lot to recover after a fight. Typically, demon hunters will work for long hours, but have decent breaks in between as they wait for new sightings. And that current waiting is what you see now.

_[I wonder if Seonghwa is busy later... It'd be nice to have him to clear my mind right now. But, then again, I wouldn't want him near me when I work. The fear that I may one day snap and become the things I hate scares me. Especially if there is a chance I might hurt the ones I care about... I should probably text him.]_

Suddenly, the door to the armory swings open. Walking through the door is none other than KQ's recent recruit. With a box full of bloody knives, he makes his way towards the polish room. His light blonde, floofy hair bouncing with each step.

"Morning, hyung!" 

"Good morning." Moving out the way, Hongjoong finishes up his last knife.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you."

"Hm? What about?"

Placing the box down to the side, he picks up one of the knifes and turns on the faucet. "About your motives. I've admired you for them. Even if I just began working here, you stood out to me."

_[His idol is disgusting.]_

"You and I..." Turning off the faucet, he turns his head to Hongjoong, with a wide smile across his face. "Are a lot alike."

"How so?" Hongjoong asked.

"I could be wrong, but from the missions I've heard of you, you don't fight for yourself, but for others. You're not afraid to put your life on the line."

_[Why fight death with a body like this?]_

"We're the same."

"Kim! I have a mission for you." Byeol's voice echoed from outside.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Putting away all his things, Hongjoong walks out the door. "I'm thankful for your words, but really I'm just doing my job."

"Of course."

"See you around, San."

* * *

**|Time: 8:22 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 4, 2020|**

* * *

_[Since I was young, I dreamed to rid the world of filthy demons. To fix all that they broke by getting rid of them. I was the product of a demon's selfish needs, and that is something I never stop thinking about. It's probably the reason I'm okay with dying. The fear of hurting others because of my demon side haunts me. My purpose in life was always so dull. But maybe...]_

Picking up his phone, he scrolls through his photo gallery. Each picture of Seonghwa bringing him joy.

_[Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. Maybe he could be what brings a brighter purpose to my life. If I'm killing demons, I'm doing it to make sure that beautiful, innocent smile is never broken.]_

* * *

**|Time: 4:11 PM|Date: Saturday, February 22, 2020|**

* * *

"I'll take these, please." Handing the florist a few mock oranges and monkshood, Hongjoong takes out his wallet from his pocket.

"Interesting flower choice... Are these for someone?" Gathering the paper and plastic and laying them out, she begins to roll the flowers within the paper and plastic.

Hongjoong felt a light coat of blush on his cheeks. "No, they're just for around the house." He flashed a smile to lighten the situation of any awkwardness that may arise.

Tying the bouquet together, she rings Hongjoong up. "That'll be 30$."

Handing her the money, he picks up the flowers right after. With a "thank you" and "have a nice day", Hongjoong leaves the store accomplished. Off to wherever the day takes him.

If you could not tell from the flowers he bought, Hongjoong is more whipped than imaginable. He fell for Seonghwa hard, and he is completely fine with that. You know when you like someone, and something you never cared about reminds you of them, so now you suddenly like it? Yeah, that is Hongjoong with the flowers. Though he would love to give the bouquet to Seonghwa, he is scared that might serve his feelings on a silver platter _(don't tell him about all the hangouts that were basically dates)_. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to sit still and look pretty?" Aggression filled the man's words.

Stopping in his tracks, Hongjoong follows the voice. You see, the path back to Hongjoong's house is not the safest, so he is used to hearing shady or illegal business in the streets or alleyways. Peaking out, he uses the structure of the alleyways to disguise himself to his best ability.

"I'm doing exactly what you tell me." 

_[Why does that voice sound so familiar?]_

The second person finally went into view. To Hongjoong's undesired suspicion it was Seonghwa.

"Maybe do it better."

"I'm doing the best I-" A hard slap stopped his words.

_[What the hell is that bastard doing to Seonghwa!?]_

"Don't raise your voice at me! Don't forget who's paying you."

Seonghwa kept his head down, and his hand on his cheek. Turning his head slightly, his eyes met with Hongjoong's.

_[Shit.]_

"This is what happens when you give whores an ounce of attention. They suddenly think they can do anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go out of line..." Another hit, only this time, its a kick to his stomach.

The man roughly placed his hand on Seonghwa's chin, forcing his mouth open. Using his other hand, he grabs and pulls Seonghwa's tongue. 

_[Get your hands off of Seonghwa, trash human.]_

A pathetic sound was let out from Seonghwa. Tears streaming down his cheek. Face filled with fear.

"People don't like sluts who bite back. Hold your tongue or I will!" Pulling harder, he seems to be satisfied with Seonghwa's pleas.

"Don't disappoint again." Letting go, the man grabs Seonghwa's arm and drags him into one of the buildings.

A few seconds after, Hongjoong rushed towards the building. His mind connected the dots. This was a strip club. What the hell was Seonghwa doing around here? Let alone supposedly working at the place? 

_[You're still innocent, right?]_

* * *

**|Time: 10:52 AM|Date: Sunday, February 23, 2020|**

* * *

Sat down on the couch, staring directly straight, Seonghwa is there to mimic him. Neither move or say anything. They did not even greet each other when Seonghwa arrived. Absolute silence.

_[This is really awkward.]_

"You can leave if you want-"

"Do you wanna talk about yesterday?" Seonghwa asked.

_[Shit. I probably sound like a dick.]_

"Only if you're okay with it."

"You already saw, so it's not like we can pretend it never happened..." Turning his head and his body slightly, embarrassment and shame drowns his being. Tears soon begun to form. "I was at a really bad financial stage in my life, and I needed money fast. Ever since I joined, I can't find a way out! You probably think I'm disgusting! Just some wh-"

"Hey, hey..." Placing his hand on Seonghwa's thigh while the other rests on his cheek, he uses slight force to make Seonghwa look at him. "I don't care what you do. You're still the same Seonghwa."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." 

"I mean it. I swear."

_[It was a shock to find out Seonghwa was using his body in sexual ways to make money. I actually lost sleep debating whether or not he truly was this pure image I made him out to be.]_

"Ever since you've come into my life, everything has felt so much better. I feel disgusting sometimes..." Seonghwa turned his head to face the front, it begun to hang a bit. "So much liquid... so thick and-"

"You don't have to to keep going if you don't want to."

_[I cared if he was comfortable, but a large part of me just didn't want to hear him talk about other people touching him.]_

"Yeah..."

The room fell silent for a bit.

"Thanks for listening... Please don't think of me differently!"

"You're the same Seonghwa I knew before the incident." 

"And please don't try to do anything. I can't express how happy I am you did nothing. I'm afraid what would've happen if you interfered."

"I swear I won't do anything."

_[I wanted to punch the man who touched him, but charged for assault wasn't on my list when Seonghwa clearly didn't want me to get involved. He really was an angel.]_

Looking up, Seonghwa notices the flowerpot filled with familiar beauties. He started playing with them, it was cute. With the awkward air they had, it was probably best Seonghwa changed the subject. He had no right to do it in a way that made Hongjoong fall more in love.

_[Hey, I thought you can't suck or have sex with strippers?]_

* * *

**|Time: 6:57 PM|Date: Monday, February 24, 2020|**

* * *

The first work day of the week was completed, and you know the routine by now. Though Hongjoong was not busy, he did not feel like hitting the town for dinner or whatnot. Walking around in the city illuminated with lights, he feels different. He feels alive. Could this be Seonghwa's doing? Do not get him wrong, his friends do bring him joy, but it is not the same. Seonghwa makes Hongjoong appreciate something as simple as lights. He never batted an eye to anything unrelated to work, but things changed. In just a month Hongjoong feels like a new person. Maybe it is too soon, but would it be so bad as to ask Seonghwa out? 

As touched on before, Hongjoong's path home is unsafe. All kinds of shit goes down at night. And today is no different. Walking and avoiding paths with potential threats or inconveniences, he freezes up at a certain strange noise. Looking around, this was the more abandoned part of the area. Only a few people lived in this block, despite the many houses. Hongjoong is not defenseless, so he let curiosity take him for a ride. Following the sound, he gets closer and closer, until he finds the back door of a house. It is slightly open, but the door handle does not look broken. Pushing it gently and slowly, Hongjoong takes small steps into the house. The noises grew louder, and despite hearing them many times he could not pinpoint what it was. The back door lead to the kitchen, and from how loud the sounds were it is obvious where it was coming from. There was no door to the living room, so he only needed to walk through. Sadly, his carelessness allowed him to look straight on instead of hiding.

His body froze in place, his eyes widen, and a feeling of disgust and fear grew within him. A scene so horrific, that most only ever see in entertainment. The noises... flesh and blood... and the culprit of it all. From Honjoong's view, the person, or more so thing, behind this gruesome crime is none other than a demon. A disgusting, guilty, selfish demon-

_[N-No... this can't be happening... This isn't real!]_

The demon turned around, their hands and chest stained in blood. He spat out the hand he held in his mouth, his long tongue licking his lips.

_[I'M IMAGINING ALL OF THIS! THIS ISN'T REAL!]_

Getting up, the demon walked towards Hongjoong, causing Hongjoong to fall on his butt from his knees giving out. The demon crouched down, placing his bloody hands on Hongjoong's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Hongjoong~" Those beautiful dark brown eyes he loved were a void-like black in truth.

"S-Seong...hwa?" He suddenly felt a blunt pain to his head.


	2. Tragedy

* * *

**|Time: 1:01 PM|Date: Monday, November 26, 2006|**

* * *

"Do you know what you want to be when you're older?"

"I wanna be like you and dad!"

"Very good." She patted Wooyoung's head, receiving a bright smile from her son. "Do you know why we do what we do?"

"Uhh..." Wooyoung thought his parents were the coolest, and wanted to be just like them. However, his young mind never stopped to think about their motives.

"We hunt demons to rid this world of their existence. Demons are not to be trusted, no matter what." His Mother walked towards two doors, causing Wooyoung to follow right behind her.

"Wooyoung, I want to show you something."

"Okay!"

Opening both doors revealed a armory room of sorts. However, his mother was only interested in one. Stopping in her tracks, his mother stared at a weapon protected by glass. It was a ring blade.

"Your father and I decided it is time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Wooyoung looked at the ring blade with confusion.

"This ring blade is the weapon I use to defeat the demons. I want you to have it, once you finally become a hunter yourself."

The confusion turned into amazement and joy. "Of course I'll use it!"

"I wanted to show you it as your birthday gift, but I'll give it to you when you're much older."

"You're the best, mommy! Thank you!"

He hugged her leg, causing her to crouch down and properly hug him. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'll defeat all the demons, so I can protect you, dad, and big brother! The maids and butlers too!" 

_[I was so young back then. I didn't know the meaning of being a true demon hunter. All I knew was my parents wanted me be one, and to hate them as well. Back then, feelings of hatred towards demons didn't exist. I felt neutral, despite my goal to hunt them. Until...]_

* * *

**|Time: 2:26 AM|Date: Monday, April 10, 2009|**

* * *

Staring at the horrific sight in front of him, the shock makes his emotions come off as lifeless. His eyes were widen, and slightly blurry from the tears drowning his cheeks. Taking one step in the dark room, the moonlight from the windows brings light he wish never existed. Suddenly, Wooyoung feels something under his shoe. A hand, gripping a red cloth with a strange gold design on it. Stepping off of it, he looks higher to see a distorted face. It was his mother's, yet so much was different. A pretty and loving face forced to become hollow and bloody. Looking around, he spots her other hand wrapped weakly around her ring blade. With shaky hands Wooyoung picks it up.

_[I experienced the true nature of them.]_

* * *

**|Time: 12:12 PM|Date: Friday, August 8, 2014|**

* * *

"Time!" Stopping her stopwatch, she stares at the time for a bit, before walking towards Wooyoung. "You managed to get rid of twenty people in under fourteen minutes. Not perfect, but better than last time."

Putting his ring blade down, he tries to speak, despite barely catching his breath. "I... I can do... better, just watch!" Picking up his ring blade, he slides it through his arm to hang on his shoulder. Walking further from his trainer, he opens his water bottle and chugs it. "Let me go again!"

"You're too tired. And though I'd love to keep training you, overworking your body won't benefit either of us."

"So we're done for today? I can still do more!"

"It's past twelve, your training is done for today."

Time flies fast when you are busy. Shaking off his irritation, one of his butlers walks in to escort his trainer out. Despite his want to keep going, disobeying orders is not a top priority for him. His schedule always fits four hours in the day, three hours in the afternoon. Sticking to his routine, he leaves the training grounds to eat and relax, as to not strain his body too much.

* * *

**|Time: 6:38 PM|Date: Friday, August 8, 2014|**

* * *

Training was as good as done for today. He shared goodbyes with his trainer about ten minutes ago. And with that said, his well desired training hours were put to an end. Even so, Wooyoung still longed for more. But, that was the case for everyday.

"The butlers and maids should be busy by now..." Looking down from the stairs, he watches servants walk in and out of doors and hallways downstairs. 

With that in mind, he made off to his room. Throwing on a jacket, he slips on a garter belt on his left arm, supporting a knife case. He picks up a lantern from his drawer and attaches it to his belt. Gathering rope from his closet, he tightly ties it to his balcony and drops it down. With extra caution, Wooyoung went down and out of the garden safely. Into the forest he goes, a place his mother used to take him and his brother frequently. A place he used to visit freely, without worrying much. Sadly, things have changed. Ever since the tragedy, their protection went up. Good thing Wooyoung was always one to outsmart his caretakers.

Traveling through the forest, he remembers the path like the back of his hand. He has done this so many times that the fear he once had dulled down. Looking around, he only needs a few steps before he is at his destination. The lights from the sky illuminate the small river. 

"Kch!" His body tensed up, his grip on the lantern tightening. "If only demons were dead! Everything would've been fine without-" In the corner of his eye, Wooyoung spots something moving. Shining his light towards it in his best ability, he notices the figure running off. "Hey, get back here!" What the figure was he had no idea, but being supposedly watched by an unknown person is not something he wants. 

Thanks to many hours of training Wooyoung was pretty fast on his feet. With this boost, he got close and tackled the figure. If only it did not come at a cost of them rolling. Oh well, Wooyoung ended on top of the figure. The figure wore a hood that went down from his advances, and what he saw fueled him. White horns, that curled like a rams. Holding down the demon by its throat, Wooyoung takes the knife from his own holder and holds it an inch away from the demons eye.

"p-Please stop!" The demon shouted, yet kept his voice low at the same time. "I don't want to hurt you!" Waterworks begun to break out.

"Bold words coming from a demon stalking me." Wooyoung always begged for the chance to even come across a demon. All his begging finally payed off.

"I SWEAR!" Pure fear plastered the demon's face. His body was shaking violently, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"Lies... STOP WITH YOUR FILTHY LIES!" Pulling his knife back, he angles it to give the best affect.

"I'm sorry..." The demon whispered to himself.

There they both were. Their fates were clear, and yet... Wooyoung could not move a muscle. Could not stab the demon's eye, despite being so close. Could not bring himself to kill a defenseless being, begging for mercy.

"What... am I... doing?" Sliding the knife back to its place, Wooyoung gets off of the demon. Staring at the demon unable to move from fear and shock, he sees a horrific sight. To cause such dismay to something innocent. Backing up and almost tripping from it, Wooyoung turns around and runs away.

* * *

**|Time: 6:39 PM|Date: Saturday, August 9, 2014|**

* * *

The time was right. Following the same routine as always, he escaped his manor with ease. Now, for the more important things. Following yesterday's events, Wooyoung was unable to forget or push aside what he had done. All demons are filthy, they are liars who will do whatever to get what they want. That is what he was taught- No. That is the truth. To think he spared a demon's rotten life...

"It's you."

Stopping in his tracks, Wooyoung pulls out his knife before looking up. It was the demon again. "I forgot to leave with your head."

"You bluff."

"The hell do you know!"

"If you wanted to truly kill me, you would have done it without remorse." Walking closer, this sudden confidence from the demon shocks Wooyoung.

_[As suspected, all demons do is lie. Now they will toy with my life for fun. I'LL KILL HIM!]_

"Humans are taught that no matter the situation, demons must be killed without a second thought. From yesterday's actions, you definitely listened to those teachings... and yet..." He stopped in his tracks, leaving them closer than Wooyoung would like. "Your heart showed you the truth. Prevented you from being blinded by ignorance."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you so damn close!?" In truth they were a good five feet apart. 

"My name is Yeosang. What should I refer to you as, human?"

"Stop trying to get all buddy-buddy with me! I'll have you dead where you stand." Taking one step, he immediately stops himself.

"That hesitation... I'm happy to see it!"

"You're weird, and dead meat!"

"I'll be back here tomorrow. I'm afraid I don't have much time today." A portal summoned behind him. "Try not to tell anyone about this, alright? I'd hate to have to find someone else." Walking into the portal, Yeosang waved goodbye before disappearing.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Wooyoung let out a good yell of rage, until he stopped to fully process everything. "What the hell did that demon... Yeosang? Ugh! What the hell did that demon want?" No longer in the mood for old memories, Wooyoung makes his way back home. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

* * *

**|Time: 6:40 PM|Date: Sunday, August 10, 2014|**

* * *

You know how it goes. He packed, snuck out, yada yada yada. Wooyoung walks around the forest angrily. If the demon shows up again, he will finally get his revenge. This is his time, nothing can stop him. He trained for this very moment. He is gonna kill a demon-

"Why are you so lost in thought for?

"STAY BACK, DEMON!"

"Jeez, do you have no form of manners?"

"Rich coming from a demon!"

"Still trying with your generalizations? If you're gonna talk down to me, the very least you can do is commit to it."

"YOU'RE USING YOUR WEIRD DEMONS POWERS ON ME."

"You're not the brightest human, are you?"

"Shut up!"

"Look, I'll make it simple. I'm not your enemy, unless you keep persisting death upon me psychically."

"You talk big for someone who was shaking when I raised my blade."

"Accepting death is a troublesome thing, but I accepted my fate." Looking around his outfit, he begins to dust it off. "Also, ignoring my words won't do you any good."

"BITE ME!"

Wooyoung pouted, while Yeosang rolled his eyes.

"Look, what do you mean?" Wooyoung asked.

"No one is born evil. No matter what you are."

"Bet."

"Say what you want. As King I want to change the ruthless ways my people have been living through."

"YOU'RE A KING!? Now I know you're spewing bullshit."

"The ignorance jumped out of this one."

"Stopping looking down on me!"

"The hypocrisy!" Yeosang placed the back of his hand on his forehead for dramatic effect. "I don't expect you to trust me right away, but at least take it into consideration that my words are true to heart." 

"How do I know you won't try to kill me when I lower my guard?"

"I had the power to kill you before you even tackled me, the first time we met. I didn't hesitate to kill, I feared the act of taking someone's life." Though he acted all calm and slightly playful, he quickly became afraid. "Self-defense or not, I lacked the will to take a life..."

If this was in fact acting, than it sure as hell worked. Wooyoung was not evil and heartless, he just despised demons. Despite the clear horns on Yeosang's head, he walked closer to him. Hesitating at first, he begins to pat Yeosang's head.

"You really are telling the truth, huh?"

Yeosang nodded, wiping away the slight water that formed in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll believe you..."

That look of fear and disgust Wooyoung had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Yeosang smiled brightly, hugging Wooyoung in response. "Thank you so much!" Realizing what he is doing, he backs up. "Forget that happened!"

"Remember when you hugged me."

"You're a jerk!"

Unlike the last two days, Wooyoung and Yeosang talked without any hostile intentions. A lot was learned. As it would seem, Yeosang was a King of a small Kingdom in the demon realm. His whole bloodline strived for the standard immoral way of living, but an innocence was blessed upon him. He believed that unnecessary violence was not needed to rule a Kingdom. That demons could even develop bonds with humans. However, his parents wished for him to run the Kingdom the same it has always been run. For this reason, Yeosang hid his positive actions. A lot to take in, but it makes sense why Yeosang did what he did around Wooyoung. He wanted to make friends with humans, and Wooyoung helped him get closer to that step.

* * *

**|Time: 1:07 PM|Date: Thrusday, July 17, 2016|**

* * *

It has been almost two years since they met. For Wooyoung's oath to kill every demon he sees, he was pretty bad at keeping his word. They were best friends, something Wooyoung needed greatly to keep himself sane.

"You're really bad at this, y'know?"

"Why you gotta be so mean all the time?"

"You should really get a new teacher. Demons who have no sense of remorse will you eat alive. Though you're still training, progressing like this won't ready you."

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, why don't you train me?"

"Yucky! Don't joke about that!"

"You are so confusing."

"Fine! Because you forced me into it, I'll train you."

"I literally did nothing."

"I'm only doing this because if you die it will be embarrassing for the both of us."

"BITCH HUH!?"

"Because I befriended someone weak." Yeosang was nice, and really did believe in the things he told Wooyoung long ago. But, he was also naturally very sassy and snappy.

"Lose your afternoon training, they don't do much. I'll train you at that underground training facility that's like selective or whatever."

"It's not that easy."

"Your servants listen to your every beck and call, it's gonna be fine."

Wooyoung did not think it over that much. To be honest, he knew Yeosang was a good fighter if he was King. Not to mention he lives around demons, so he must know many weakness. Mixing trust and the need to get stronger let Wooyoung already know his answer from the start.

"Fine! I'll do it."

* * *

**|Time: 12:51 AM|Date: Friday, December 15, 2018|**

* * *

"You fool! Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it's on? No, even a boulder has more sense!"

"I'm sorry! I should've listened to you, I just-"

"Just what? Thought you could feed your obsession for hating demons? At the cost of what?" Yeosang patched up his wounds, trying his hardest not to squeeze Wooyoung's neck.

"I'll trade my life for my ideals any day!"

"I trained you for the greater good. You're an idiot."

"You were ready to do the same before."

"Yes, because my ideals aren't built on unnecessary genocide-" Caught off guard, a hard punch met Yeosang's face.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I understand what happened with-"

"DON'T YOU START WITH THIS SYMPATHY CRAP." Grabbing Yeosang by his shoulders, his grip was unbelievably painful. "DEMONS ARE SELFISH CREATURES! ALL THEY DO IS FEED OFF OTHERS! THEY'RE ALL-" 

"If they're all evil than kill me." Yeosang forced Wooyoung's hands onto his own throat. The sudden strength was baffling to Wooyoung.

"W-what!?"

"If you think so highly of your ideals, then kill me." He pressed hard, causing Wooyoung's hands to restrict him of breath.

"I- I can't... I can't kill you! LET GO OF MY HANDS!" His dear friend was hurt, and by his own hands.

They stayed like that for ten seconds. Wooyoung crying and begging, while Yeosang only lost more air. Releasing his grip, he backs up from Wooyoung.

"I've... tried..." He coughed violently, but that is to expected from the raw strength he had. "so hard to... tell you... show you a brighter path. Show you demons can be innocent... To lead you to a path where you keep your humanity, and not turn into a mindless beast."

_[Everything was happening so fast. I wanted to punch and hug Yeosang at the same time. I didn't know how to feel. I could've handle it better. If I did, then maybe...]_

* * *

**|Time: 6:07 PM|Date: Saturday, December 16, 2018|**

* * *

"Stupid Yeosang... I can't wait to punch him when I see him! I should've done that again, instead of running away." Throwing his ring blade over his shoulder, his negligent act almost gets him cut.

It has been a day since last he spoke to Yeosang, and clearly it did not end on a high note. Wooyoung was beyond pissed. At Yeosang or himself? He did not know. What he did know is that he would scout around the forest to complete a mission for his demon hunting training.

Suddenly, Wooyoung notices unfamiliar voices in the air. Not of animals, but people. Walking towards the source, but still staying hidden, Wooyoung is at a loss for words. Figures in red cloaks, with a strange gold design on the middle and rim. The same design he could never forget, even if it was only a small fragment of it. Expectedly, whatever they were doing would probably lead to another tragedy. Anger, sadness, distress, pain, and so much more swarmed Wooyoung. Everything began to distort. Everything, except the cause of all this aching loneliness forced upon Wooyoung. Pressing a button to alert his peers of his destination, he recklessly charges in with his ring blade at the ready.

The group was caught off guard as one of their members fell with their head off their bodies. Standing behind that very same body was Wooyoung. Staring down at the severed head, he crushes it with his foot. Spinning his weapon around his arm, he looks completely out of it.

"I never got the chance to meet any of you..." Looking up, the lust for revenge envelopes his eyes. "I'm honored to be the one to slaughter you all."

"We have no idea what you're talking about kid, but if you want a fight, we'll give you one-"

"Hold on."

The man backed down at the voice of the supposed leader.

"You're Jung Wooyoung, aren't you?"

"So you really are the ones in charge of the tragedy... This gives me every reason to rid the world of you filthy demons!"

The women broke out in laughter. "We really are good, aren't we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wooyoung's patience hung by a thread. Any second now and he will snap.

"In your position, you're as good as dead, so why not tell you a few things? The so called 'tragedy' you're talking about was not caused by demons, but humans."

Wooyoung stayed silent.

"I'm not sure why you seem so upset. If you're mother only stayed out of our business, we wouldn't have had to kill-"

Snap.

"Human or not, you'll pay for what you did." 

Screams of pain, yells of anger. Tears shed, blood spilled. Everything was in complete discord. Throwing his ring blade over someone's neck and pulling it closer, Wooyung plunges his foot down their stomach. Moving his foot, he kicks the womans's legs, causing her to fall to the floor. Not wasting time, he spins his blade around his wrist, continuously cutting her face.

"So many of their faces were distorted? Did you enjoy doing that?" Wooyoung received screams as a reply. It was fulfilling.

"You're more trouble than you're worth. What a nuisance." The man swung his sword, but missed Wooyoung by a hair.

"You really do act like demons... This makes things so much easier!" Their moves were predictable, but the words he spoke were not. "Let's dance!" Every move he made was both stunning and horrifying. Sure, he was damaged, but nothing serious enough to give an opening. Before he knew it, only one person remained.

"I saved the best for last." Wooyoung was covered in blood, with a smile on his face. How sickening.

"W-What the hell are you?" She stood her ground, but she could not help the fear in her voice. "Eleven people... Gone in an instant!"

"I'd rather have it as twelve." Wooyoung laid his ring blade on his shoulder. Turning his head constantly, he tries to find the most satisfying way to kill her.

* * *

**|Time: 6:16 PM|Date: Saturday, December 16, 2018|**

* * *

"It seems I was too late..." Yeosang watches Wooyoung slaughter a man, before turning to face the last person alive.

"A rookie spotted a demon! We have to get there faster!" From a distance, a unfamiliar voice to Yeosang was heard.

"The backup he called is getting closer, this isn't good." Hiding even more amongst the trees, Yeosang takes a deep breath. "Astaroth." 

Horns grew out his head, as his dark brown hair changed to a dusty rose. The back of his shirt ripped, thanks to several vines that sprouted and rushed towards the demon hunters. Not looking back, Yeosang approached Wooyoung. 

"So, you killed them all, huh?"

Right beside Wooyoung laid the mutilated body of the women he was talking to earlier. "Am I monster like them? All the demons I've killed... What if-"

"None of the demons you killed ever showed signs of innocence. Don't think about it."

"Why did you come here?"

"It's not important now."

"What?"

"Any second now the backup you called will arrive. I can't stall them forever."

"How did you know I called backup? How long were you watching?"

"It doesn't matter! What does matter is you!" Hugging Wooyoung, Yeosang pushed aside the disgust he felt from all the blood.

This was new for Yeosang, but Wooyoung needed it badly. He hugged him back, as the tears he held finally were let out. "I finally did it! I-I got rid of them!"

Silence.

"Yeosang?"

"I'm so sorry for this."

"What-" Suddenly, Wooyoung was apprehended by vines. Each limb painfully held in place by a different vine. Before he could even say a word his mouth was covered by vines.

Yeosang picked up Wooyoung's ring blade and grabbed someone by their head. Cutting their neck, he let the blood splat all over him. Throwing the body to the side, two vines picked up different bodies and put them on display. Running around all over the place, Yeosang teared through as many as he could without giving it a second thought. Wooyoung struggled to move, but he still had the ability to make noises. He screamed and cried for Yeosang. He hoped to God they were not thinking the same things. 

"WOOYOUNG!" A women screamed.

Yeosang turned, the vines dragging Wooyoung closer to himself. Wrapping his hand around Wooyoung's neck, he uses his other hand to cut Wooyoung's arm ever so slightly.

"Toying with an innocent life... You demons are all the same."

"Watch your tongue, or I'll get friendly with his." The vines from his back worked quickly in trapping the demon hunters before they could think. "What a shame... I'm tired. I'll sadly have to let you all live." Getting up to Wooyoung's ear, he lowers his voice. "Goodbye, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung's eyes widen. He felt complete dread take over his body. Backing up and letting go of Wooyoung, Yeosang lets the ring blade fall gently. "Thanks for lending me this toy, human!" A small portal formed under Yeosang. "I look forward to getting to know you all!" In a flash, Yeosang was gone.

_[Maybe those moments wouldn't have been the last time I ever saw you again.]_


	3. Protocol

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1310|**

* * *

"As the tradition holds, the Song House will continue to serve the Kang House for generations to come. We offer you new blood to serve and protect the future ruler." The man spoke in a serious tone. One mistake could ruin everything.

With a pat on his back and the man in front of him moving aside, it was time. Walking forward, Mingi stood with confidence and power, despite his young state.

"My skin is made to endure the cuts towards his Highness. My bones are made to break where his Highness's would instead. My blood is made to spill so his Highness can live. My mind is made to listen to every command his Highness gives." Getting down on one knee and placing his hand on his chest, Mingi closed his eyes, accompanying his gesture by lowering his head. "It is not only my purpose, but my honor to serve his Highness."

"You raised him well, haven't you?"

"There is no order I will not obey from you, My Lady." The women's voice was filled with sincerity and love.

"We shall speak more privately about other matters." The queen of House Kang turned to her side where her son was standing. "Take him to his retainer. Let him get familiar." She said to her servant, power and dullness in her tone.

"Yes, my Queen." It was the King.

* * *

The door shut, leaving the two young demons alone. Pure silence. It was hard to read Yeosang's expressions. Was he displeased with Mingi? Was he sad? Happy? Not a single clue. Mingi is supposed to be far beneath Yeosang, so not being able to read his thoughts is a given, but still a bother. It is now or never. Time does not wait for anyone.

Bowing down to Yeosang, he feels so certain, despite being so lost. "Your Highness, I am here to aid you in anyway you desire, for it is my purpose and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great."

Dumb-founded at his words, Mingi looked up at Yeosang. Nevertheless, he kept quite.

"The servants made special sweets for today, and I'm dying to try them." Walking closer towards Mingi, he lets go of his own body, and as expected Mingi catches him. "Let's go!"

"Y-Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1324|**

* * *

Thrown across the room, Mingi is left hanging onto his dear life.

"Twenty-five years have passed, yet you still remain useless..." Standing in front of Mingi with disgust and disappointment, his father picks him up by his hair. "We cannot afford to waste time. Your only purpose in life is to be useful to the future King. I will not hesitate to replace you if you disappoint me one last time."

Met with a kick to the gut, a punch to the face follows right behind. Not a second is spared of his father's brutal beating. Mingi is supposed to prove his worth, yet his grasp on life is uncertain at the moment.

"I want to... I WANT TO SERVER AND PROTECT HIS HIGHNESS!"

Pulling out a sword from his scabbard, his father swiftly makes a cut on Mingi's cheek. "Then prove it, before your life ends." His father scoffed at the lack of recovering Mingi possessed.

Getting up as swiftly as he could, Mingi attempts to run, but more unfortunate events followed him. Looking down at his stomach, his father's blade is marked with blood. His blood. Pulling out his sword from his son's body, Mingi falls to his knees. With the little strength he had, Mingi struggles to hold his bleeding body up.

"No regard for your purpose in life... How selfish of you." Holding his sword in angle, he pulls it back to gain enough momentum. "I'll serve your head on a platter as a sign of your failure."

_[If I fail now, what good am I? I'm pathetic!]_

_**{Make them bow before you, for pride shall run through your veins. Call forth the power of millions-}** _

"Múspell, all out." 

His father gasped, backing up quickly, before the flames engulfed his very being. The warmth of the fire was unbearable, the surroundings of the room on the verge of decaying. Even so, his eyes cannot help but focus on the immense sword a millimeter away from piercing his face.

"I'll die a thousand times, before His Highness's skin is even grazed." The cuts and bruises on his body slowly reverted to its normal state.

And so, the mindless warrior was the grim fate Mingi would have to face.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1564|**

* * *

Lying on the grass, Yeosang finds himself slowly dozing off. "I'm bored!"

"What do you wanna do, Your Highness?"

"Well... Crazy idea, but what if we went to the human world?"

"That's far too dangerous."

Tossing and turning, Yeosang pouts.

With a look of worry, Mingi gets closer. "But, it's your call whether you want to go or not. I will protect you."

"It's fine..."

"What reason would you want to go anyway?"

"It's just that-" Getting up, Yeosang plucks some flowers from the ground. "It's so pretty, and even peaceful... At least more peaceful than here..." Picking more flowers and tying them together, he slowly creates a flower crown. "I want to be peaceful like them. I want to talk to them."

"Your Highness, you know they're all-"

"But, we don't know that!" His voice was raised, and even slightly aggressive.

Mingi backed up, straightening his form.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Dropping protocol, Mingi wraps Yeosang in a hug. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised... You're always asking about humans to everyone you know."

"If our purpose is to cause havoc, why do I feel sick all the time?" Yeosang hugged back, tears suddenly forming.

"I don't know, but it can't be a bad thing, right?" Acts of reason, a side of Mingi untainted by his peers. A side that still has an attachment to emotions. 

Letting go of Mingi and moving back, Yeosang stayed in silence. Placing the flower crown he made on top of Mingi's head, he shows a devastating smile. "For a while, I questioned if we were born evil, but maybe that's not the case." Wiping away his tears, he looks Mingi right in the eyes. "We're gonna build a Kingdom together, where better laws exist, and safety is ensured. A place where demons can live civilly!" Looking down, Yeosang softly smiles. "And maybe finally get the chance to bond with humans..."

Grabbing Yeosang's hand, he placed it on his own chest, causing Yeosang to look up. "I'll do whatever I'm needed to see your- Our goal to fruition, Your Highness! Not as your retainer, but as your friend."

"You sappy bitch."

"Says you!"

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1589|**

* * *

"State the rules regarding combat."

"One. If someone causes a threat to His Highness, no matter who or the cost, I shall kill them. Two. If His Highness commands me to kill someone, no matter who or the cost, I shall kill them. Three. Show no mercy, even to those His Highness has no relations to."

"Very good."

Getting in place, Mingi watched the living training dummies line up. "Múspell, second configuration - Lævateinn." His appearance changed greatly, but the only thing to worry about was the giant sword in his hand.

"Begin training!" His father commanded.

A large, sinister smile spread across Mingi's face. No matter how pure Yeosang tried to make him, his father's influences will never fade. A smile like this, one Yeosang has never seen before. But, for their sakes it is probably best that way. Mingi has a heart of gold, but even gold can tarnish if weak enough.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1903|**

* * *

"You disgust me. I'm not surprised with ideals like yours." 

"This so called 'peaceful Kingdom' you strive for is bullshit! Your parents died, and for what? For all we know it really was you who killed them." The vines that held the criminal in place tightened.

Yeosang scoffed. Sitting on a throne, he looks down at the kind of people he pities the most. "For the attempted murder placed upon me, you will face the consequences."

"Killing the ruler should no longer be a violation when it comes to you!"

"Mingi, get him out of my sight."

"As you wish." Walking down the stairs where the thrown sits, he opens out his arm. "Múspell, second configuration - Lævateinn." Lævateinn appeared before Mingi's hand, grabbing the hilt, he stands in front the criminal.

A look of sorrow plastered his face. "I wish things could've ended differently." Mingi smiled in an unsettling matter, destroying that pure image he had. Raising his sword, the criminal was soon left mutilated.

"Dispose of the body."

"Yes, Your Highness." 

This was Mingi's life. On the surface, he was even kinder than Yeosang, but a heartless killer hid underneath, until it was allowed to play.

* * *

**|Time: 10:17 AM|Date: Thursday, December 12, 2019|**

* * *

"You have to be more careful, Hongjoong hyung!" With Yunho's hands hovering over Hongjoong's chest, his wounds slowly heal. "Admiral Byeol is gonna be pissed!"

"I said I'm okay. I've done this before."

"Damaging your body shouldn't be apart of your strategy!" 

"Alright, Alright! I'll be more careful..."

"Good, because I'm this close to ignoring you if you're ever injured this badly again!"

"You wouldn't be doing your job correctly."

"That makes two of us." Moving his hands away, he places a ABD dressing on Hongjoong's chest and both arms on different places. Instructing Hongjoong to get up and such, Yunho wraps bandages over the dressings in a breeze. "This is only your second mission today."

"I'll be fine, Yunho. Don't worry about me." Getting off the bed slowly, Hongjoong walks with the slightest of difficulty. "I've dealt with worse and still went on missions."

With Hongjoong finally out of sight, Yunho lets out a sigh. Fixing his things while waiting for the next patient, he looks around for the other medics. Unfortunately, they are nowhere to be seen. Grabbing his phone from the shelf, he flops onto one of the beds and begins to scroll.

* * *

**|Time: 8:25 AM|Date: Saturday, April 6, 2019|**

* * *

"Why is there so many!" Melting in his chair, Yunho struggles to get up from the lack of motivation. "I barely breath and companies are down my throat!" Looking through more offers, he pouts. "I'm flattered and happy to help, but having to pick just one is exhausting..."

To give some background, in a world with demons, magic existing is not hard to believe. Sadly, only a select amount of people can learn magic, which passes down through bloodline. As you can probably guess, Jeong Yunho is one of those people. With his ability to learn magic, he specialized in healing to help aid others. Turns out, he worked so hard to help people he became infamous for it. And now a shit-ton of companies are dying to have him _(hopefully not literally, cause Yunho cannot fix that)_. 

Picking up another note, his hands shake _(dramatically I may add)_. "So... Many... Words..." Opening it up, he follows the routine he set and looks up the company. "This is the last note, then I'll be free." With everything now on display, here comes the hardest part. I will spare you the in detailed analysis, so in short, he reads a lot of stuff.

"Holy shit, this company is sad!" 

KQ Company, not known big, but they do have impressive hunters. If only that was the same story for the other half of their staff. Two medics, but not a single one is a magic wielder. Comparing it to the other companies, Yunho would be mostly used for bragging rights. But, someone like the KQ Company, now that is a cry for help.

With a random boost of energy, Yunho jolts up in his chair and grabs his phone. "Hello? Is this the KQ Company. My name is Jeong Yunho, I'm here to talk about the job offer."

* * *

**|Time: 4:09 AM|Date: Saturday, January 4, 2020|**

* * *

Three days ago, Mingi caught Yeosang going through a portal to the human realm. To pull something like this was expected of Yeosang, but to not tell Mingi was upsetting. Now, Mingi is constantly told he does not need to be Yeosang's other half, and for better or for worse he will use that. Ensuring Yeosang's safety is more important than sitting on display. How long will it take to track Yeosang, he has no clue. Yeosang always had his ways around the eyes of people, but Mingi is persistent.

Standing in a forest belonging to the human realm, he begins his search. Looking around for any signs of Yeosang, Mingi has yet to find a shred. For better, Mingi held off on using his Spirit Form, but an outfit most similar to a medieval prince still stands out. Good thing he has not found his way out of the forest he ended up in. 

"Humans..." 

Never mind then.

Lurking in the shadows the forest provides, before slowly connecting to a town, Mingi travels even farther. A sight like this would definitely intrigue Yeosang, but Mingi also knows this would not be enough to keep him entertained. The more he walks, the harder it is to stay out of contact from humans. Though he would rather avoid trouble, Mingi must take chances for Yeosang. Going through alleyways, and generally paths away from the eye, he eventually stops at the sound of a group of humans walking closer. 

Idle chatter at most, nothing to raise an eyebrow. However, Mingi would like to formally thank them for stopping him in his tracks. Roughed up, a crumpled paper lies near Mingi's feet. Picking it up and flattening it reveals something he was glad he did not miss.

"Demon hunt..." His grip became tight, unbelievably tight. With unsettling eyes and a dull face, Mingi lets the paper fall out his hands. Yeosang can have his fun, Mingi will always be the one responsible for the dirty work.

The face on the paper... What similar features to Yeosang...

* * *

**|Time: 6:30 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 18, 2020|**

* * *

Mingi watches Yeosang watching the humans. Inception, but we will not get into that. Life has been like this ever since Mingi found out, and he would like to keep it that way. Protecting Yeosang is his top priority, even if it means doing something Yeosang would disagree with.

_[Someone's here.]_

Backing up quickly, several icicles miss him by a hair. Turning to the source, a figure in a red cloak stands at a distance.

"I should've know you would've caught on just in time."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Here to collect debt." Icicles were created around her, shooting at Mingi from both sides.

Dodging all, Mingi smiles. "Pretty vague answer, but I'll take it." Using the slightest time to look around, no one seems close enough to find them. "You're interrupting important work, so I'll be sure to enjoy this."

"Save your breath." Creating even more icicles, she is caught off guard by a sudden presence behind her.

"Oh, how I've missed this!"

"Tch!" Going forward and turning, a shield of ice surrounds her. "I was told you were a challenge, let's see how long you'll last."

"I'll put an end to this quickly then as a treat." Mingi smiles. "Múspell, second configuration - Lævateinn." Along with Lævateinn, horns grow out of his head, his eyes changing to resemble that of a fire. 

"Nifl, second configuration - Gunnthrá!" The ice around her vanished, replacing it with mist big enough to construct Mingi's vision.

"You're good in strategy, I'll give you that. But, this ain't enough." Pointing his sword forward, Mingi spins around with ease. "You're the silent type, huh? Makes sense for a Nifl user." Suddenly, his cheek was cut and his arm sliced off by her ice.

The mist slowly disappeared as her figure was once again easy to spot. "Your comments are useless-" Stopping suddenly, the tip of Mingi's sword rests on her throat.

The cut on his cheek reverted yet he remained with only one arm. His devilish smile only grew bigger. "Your existence is useless." Pushing forward, blood begins to spill. "You don't see me complaining."

"Nuisance." Ice covered Mingi's body. Backing up, ice formed around her arm with a sharp point as the ice covering Mingi's stomach disappeared.

"Muspell, first configuration-" Biting his lip, he stops himself for the sake of Yeosang. Going overboard is the last thing he would want.

Stabbing deep into him and moving her arm around, she slowly pulls out. "And here I thought you would be worth fighting..." Turning around and walking away, the ice holding him disappears.

"Leaving so-" He felt a stinging pain in his stomach. Placing his hand on the wound, ice remained inside his body. Shoving his own hand inside his stomach, he crushes the ice. "You're not going anywhere!" Demons are strong, and Mingi was not gonna go down just yet.

"It seems It wasn't enough." A portal appeared behind her. "Until we meet again." Falling back, the portal disappears right before Mingi could grab her.

"DAMMIT!" Lævateinn and his new extra features disappeared. "I should've at least given myself armor!"

* * *

**|Time: 6:40 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 18, 2020|**

* * *

Clocking out of work, Yunho bids his farewells, before walking out. Stepping outside and getting a breath of fresh air, he decides to walk around the company. Clarification, the company is near a forest, which is where demons frequent. And sure, this might be dangerous, but Yunho will take his chances. The scenery is pleasant. Nice moonlight, not too many trees, since it is still relatively close to the company, a bleeding person, lovely greenery-

"OH FUCK!" Through instinct, Yunho ran towards the mysterious, bleeding man.

"What the- Shit!"

"What happened? Are you okay? Where did your arm go? Let me help you!"

Reaching his hands out, Yunho's actions get rejected by Mingi grabbing his wrist gently. "I'll be fine, just leave me be."

"No, really, I can help you!"

_[I don't want your help!]_

_[Why won't this dude let me heal him!?]_

_[Last resort it is!]_

"I'm a demon, I don't think it's wise for you to get close." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Múspell." His horns are back!

"Damn, bro that's crazy, but I don't remember asking."

_[This guy really won't quit, will he?]_

"'Tis but a scratch."

"'A scratch?' Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't."

Looking near Mingi, Yunho spotted his arm in a small puddle of blood. "Well, what's that, then?"

Turning his head, he looks back at Yunho. "I've had worse." 

"Please just let me help you!"

Mingi sighed. "Look-" Moving away, he picks up his arm and throws it in the air gently. Unexpectedly to Yunho, the arm stops mid-air and reattaches to Mingi's body, almost like nothing happened. Lifting his shirt, the wound he once had was completely gone. "I'm perfectly fine."

Yunho looked at him with concern. "Maybe you don't need my help, but what the hell happened for you to end up like this?"

"It's complicated, and will only cause you trouble." Turning around, Mingi created a portal.

"What the hell is that?"

"Not important." 

"I-" Before Yunho could even say anything else, Mingi walked in the portal and disappeared. "never even got your name..."

Looking down at the pool of blood, Yunho sighs. "Yeah, this wasn't the strangest thing I've ever experienced." Putting up a guard, he quickly runs back to civilization.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 2020|**

* * *

Through the portal and back to the demon realm, the portal closes up. Back in the Kang Castle once again. Pure silence, no one seems to be around. Without a second thought, Mingi runs to his quarters to get a change of clothes as to not raise suspicion.

With his clothes done, Mingi walks around the castle, before noticing Yeosang leaving his quarters. "How was your rest, Your Highness. Are you feeling alright?" Walking closer, he stands in front of Yeosang.

"Yes, I feel fine." As of lately, Yeosang has had a rainbow over his head.

"Should I tell the cooks to start dinner?"

Yeosang nodded. "I'll be at the dinner hall, join me when you are done." Turning to his left, Yeosang begins to walk away.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Walking away, Mingi cannot help but think to himself.

_[A human who had no problem being near a demon, hell, even helping one... If only His Highness could know about this hospitality. He'd have a smile hard to contain to the ends of time. It's tempting, but I can't let something like this happen again.]_


	4. Love

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1310|**

* * *

"As the tradition holds, the Song House will continue to serve the Kang House for generations to come. We offer you new blood to serve and protect the future ruler." The man spoke in a serious tone.

Staring at the boy around his age, Yeosang hides his excitement in fear of stepping out of line. Walking forward, his new retainer stood with confidence and power, despite his young state.

"My skin is made to endure the cuts towards his Highness. My bones are made to break where his Highness's would instead. My blood is made to spill so his Highness can live. My mind is made to listen to every command his Highness gives." Getting down on one knee and placing his hand on his chest, the boy closed his eyes, accompanying his gesture by lowering his head. "It is not only my purpose, but my honor to serve his Highness."

"You raised him well, haven't you?"

"There is no order I will not obey from you, My Lady." The women's voice was filled with sincerity and love.

"We shall speak more privately about other matters." The queen of House Kang turned to her side where her son was standing. "Take him to his retainer. Let him get familiar." She said to her servant, power and dullness in her tone.

"Yes, my Queen." It was the King.

Yeosang looked at his father with a smile as they walked, his friendly attempts were ignored. Hiding a sense of sadness, he thinks of ways he can cope with it. The servants made special sweets, maybe that could cheer him up in the meantime. Going into a private room, his father shuts the door and walks away.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1324|**

* * *

_[What is love?]_

From a far distance, Yeosang watches his mother and the Queen of the Song House share conversations. Their actions confused Yeosang greatly. They stayed close, held hands, and would even stare at each other in silence. Walking closer to get a better view, he is interrupted by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, father!"

"You're not supposed to be here. Let's get you to your room."

Following his father closely, his mind begins to wonder. "Um, Father..."

"Yes, Yeosang?" His voice was as lifeless as always, but not hostile.

"Do you ever hold mommy's hand? Or kiss her on the cheek?"

"Of course not. I am not permitted to act that way."

"I thought when people rule a Kingdom together that means they love each other."

"My status is too low to even give commands other than the ones Lady Kang gives. I am a mere retainer to her, the title of 'King' is simply a cover up."

"Does that mean you and mommy aren't in love?"

"Exactly." Stopping in his tracks, he opens the door to Yeosang's room. "Dinner will be ready soon." Closing the door, his footsteps slowly decrease in sound.

_[What does it feel like to love?]_

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1589|**

* * *

_[Do I love these people? Is that why I want to protect them?]_

Staring at the array of men and woman gagged and blindfolded in front of him, Yeosang's body feels weak.

"Listen closely, Yeosang. Each one of these pests are unworthy to live among our walls. Are you aware of what we must do to them?" Turning her head to face Yeosang, his mother spoke calmly.

Barely in touch with reality, he somehow finds it in him to shake his head.

"We must kill them. Purge every last one."

Yeosang felt sick to his stomach, like he could throw up at any moment. "But, mother I-"

"Shhh... As the heir to the throne, you must learn about the laws. I'm only here to bring you on the right path." Reaching her hand out, a guard approaches her with a sword. Grabbing it, she holds it by the blade and points it at Yeosang. "Now, take their lives."

Hesitant to take the sword, his shaking only gets worse. To entertain the thought of even hurting them is disgusting. And knowing his mother, they most likely did not even step out of line. Only lives she conveniently found disposable.

"Yeosang, take their lives." Her tone changed aggressively, causing Yeosang to flinch.

Slowly taking the sword from his mother, Yeosang walks towards the bodies lined up. Pointing the tip of the blade at one of the so called 'criminals' throat, his weak body only feels lighter with each action. The quiet whimpers and pleads of every single victim haunt Yeosang's very being. Even so, with his mother right there, what choice does he have? Slowly pushing his sword forward, the sharp blade pierces the skin enough for blood to spill. 

Unexpectedly dropping his blade, Yeosang places his hand over his mouth and his other on his stomach. Swiftly moving away, he loses in resisting the urge to throw up. "I-I'm sorry-" Keeping his head down, Yeosang wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "but I can't do this, mother. I can't take someone's life!"

She sighed. "Your actions wound me Yeosang, but they can be dealt with. You're still a prince, unfit to take responsibilities of a ruler." Walking forward, she bends down to pick up her sword. "However, to spare such wretched lives would bring shame upon my duties as Queen." With swift movements, lives are lost in an elegant, yet gruesome manner.

Eyes widening, tears falling, body shaking, mind far gone, Yeosang struggles to move an inch of his body. "S-Stop... Please..." His voice is low, thanks to the fear within him. "What have they done wrong!?" Looking down at the pool of blood slowly making its way towards his foot, he falls to his knees without recoiling. "Is this my fault?" 

_**{Weak souls vulnerable for taking. Minds fragile enough to control-}** _

A new pain enveloped within Yeosang. He resisted to let go, despite the metal bar trapping heat within. "I don't wanna hurt anyone!" His voice rose as his demeanor became messy.

_**{Delicate bodies easy to break-}** _

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Desperate for release of his own disarray, Yeosang digs his nails deep into his own skin, peeling and scratching it.

_**{Become one with the Great Duke of Hell-}** _

"ASTAROTH!" In a quick instant, vines sprout out his back, tearing his clothes.

Breathing heavily, his ears ring as the blood on his face drips to the floor. In a quick second, the wounds he inflicted were gone, but that was the least of his concerns. The ringing stopped, yet silence occurred. Slowly looking up, everyone in the room is held back by vines, even their mouths. With a slight grasp on reality the strange feeling of something on his back sets, along with the muffled voice of his mother.

Horror in his eyes, Yeosang catches a glimpse of the people his mother killed. "Did I??" Staring at the criminals bodies, half of them remain alive, yet more restricted than before. Subconsciously, a free vine wraps around the sword, snapping it into pieces. Yeosang smiles weakly. "I did... it..." Fully falling to the ground, he goes unconscious.

With his body and mind inactive, his vines slowly let go of everything it held and return into Yeosang's back. The guards pick themselves up, helping their Queen quickly after. Commanding them, the guards maintain the criminals from escaping. Going towards Yeosang, she picks him up, feeling just how weak his body was.

"So, you finally managed to get a hold of your Spirit... Maybe now you'll finally see things my way."

_[Am I able to love?]_

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1606|**

* * *

Lying in the garden alone, Yeosang closes his eyes.

_[A world of peace... Is it really possible? It seems almost out of reach.]_

Despite his body so close to the ground he feels like he is floating.

_[Imaginary? Maybe... Even so, should I stop, before I try?]_

The wind softly blows through Yeosang's hair. A comforting feeling.

_[I know so much, yet know so little. It's getting annoying. I grow tired of silencing myself for the sake of my mother's wishes. Maybe I could-]_

"Yeosang."

Shooting his eyes wide open, he picks himself off the ground quickly. Dusting himself off, Yeosang looks up at the direction of the voice. "Yes, Mother?"

"I have yet another issue to deal with. One I'd like for you to try and handle." With that said she walked away. She never needed confirmation from Yeosang for he always listened.

Following his Mother, Yeosang dreads a process he is far too familiar with by now. His mother's way is the only way, the chance to grow the Kingdom his way is nonexistent. One day, he will be able to live freely. And once that day comes, a sense of peace will finally be built in his mind. 

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1899|**

* * *

_[Everything happened so fast.]_

Standing where he was, Yeosang felt like the only person in existence. The only person alive at least.

_[Yet, every detail is clear as day.]_

Walking away to a hall not far from the burial grounds, Yeosang is followed and guided by many.

_[I don't feel like myself. My mind and body don't feel connected.]_

Standing completely still, a servant unhooks the veil covering his eyes. He felt out of touch, but the quiet voice of a servant reassured the importance of everything.

_[Why didn't I cry? I love them don't I? Is my body or mind to blame?]_

His world was painted red in more ways than he would like. Pale skin covered in blood of the recently departed.

_[They're dead, yet I don't feel a thing.]_

Two skulls rest on the soft fabric over the metal board. Looking up, Yeosang notices a familiar face. Mingi spoke words Yeosang could not hear, but the rehearsals taken before never let him forget.

_[I can't love, can I?]_

Taking the skulls, Yeosang holds one in each hand.

_[I never found out what love was.]_

Applying pressure, the skulls image begin to distort.

_[Even if I lead a peaceful future, my heart will always lack.]_

Snap.

_[That's fine.]_

"The ceremony is complete."

_[Right?]_

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 1903|**

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Yeosang lost hold of his composed self. The urge to throw up at the sight of violence declined over time, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. Holding himself in his own arms, deep breathes are necessary to keep his image, before Mingi comes back. Mingi was not just a retainer, he was Yeosang's emotional stability. Despite the bond they share, a sense of disappointment washes over himself whenever he thinks about showing vulnerability towards anyone. Even if Yeosang knows Mingi would never care in that way, he still holds up a standard.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 2020|**

* * *

"That does it for today." Getting up from his throne, Yeosang makes his way down the steps. Right beside him was Mingi taking the same steps. With more walking, the two eventually reached the door. Opening it, Mingi watched Yeosang go through, before closing it behind himself.

"I'll be in my room as always."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Goodluck, Mingi." Waving goodbye with a smile on his face, Yeosang opens and closes the door to his room.

"I wonder what Wooyoung is up to today..." Walking towards his window, Yeosang admires the view.

Counting down, roughly two minutes pass. Going through his regular routine, Yeosang creates a portal in front of himself. With no hesitation he walks through it. This is not the first time, and it definitely will not be the last.

"Your Highness!?" Words Yeosang did not hear, for he was long gone now. Clenching his fists, Mingi protests the idea of following Yeosang. At least, for now.

* * *

**|Time: 6:30 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 18, 2020|**

* * *

Hiding away in the forest, Yeosang watches humans go through their daily lives in the safety of a tree. Each movement they make more exciting than the last. Leaning on a branch, he lifts up his hands for viewing. A quick flash imagery of blood replacing his spotless hands. Letting out a sigh, he places his arm over his eyes.

"I should head back..." Ignoring his own words, he stayed in place for a while, basking in the air and sounds the human realm provides. So much life, something Yeosang craves.

"Until next time." Despite a seemingly bitter end, Yeosang pulled a smile remembering all the wonderful memories he made.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 2020|**

* * *

Flopping onto his bed, Yeosang rolls around in happiness. Another successful and entertaining day of observing humans. Funny enough, the topic at hand was demon hunting, but he did not dwell in that part too much. Fixing his behavior by lightly slapping his cheeks a bit, he dashes towards the door. Exiting out his room, he notices a figure from a far.

"How was your rest, Your Highness. Are you feeling alright?" Walking closer, he stands in front of Yeosang.

"Yes, I feel fine." More than fine, but Mingi does not need to know why 

"Should I tell the servants to start dinner?"

Yeosang nodded. "I'll be at the dinner hall, join me when you are done." Turning to his left, Yeosang begins to walk away.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

_[I've made so many good memories in the human realm. I wish I could tell Mingi all about it! But, knowing him he'll get all worried. One day, I'll be able to show him everything. Maybe even Wooyoung...]_


	5. Los! Los! Los!

* * *

**|Time: 7:20 AM|Date: Tuesday, January 21, 2020|**

* * *

"LINE UP!"

Standing before a group of twenty men and women lined up perfectly, he places his bended arms behind his back. 

"What's our mission!?"

"TO EXTERMINATE DEMONS!" The crowd shouted in response.

"What are demons!?"

"RUTHLESS CREATURES!" 

"Good. You all know how to listen." Walking around the crowd, obvious fear bounces off them, but he will keep silent. "All of you are pathetic. Unfit to wield a Holy Grail..." Going up to the control panel, he slams a button without looking back. "But, I can change that."

Various devices appeared from the floor and ceiling, decorating the large room in all kinds of training gear. With confirmation, everyone followed the leader of it all.

"Whatever your reasons are for exterminating demons is none of my concern. But, I'll be dammed if I let these fiends flourish." Hovering his finger over another button, his look only gets more intimidating. "With that said," Pressing the button, an array of the training gear begun moving. "BEGIN TRAINING!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

**|Time: 10:18 AM|Date: Wednesday, January 22, 2020|**

* * *

_[Right, right, crouch, left, up, up, down, guard, down, right, left, guard, right-]_

"Commander Jongho!"

Breaking out of his own world, he stops the punching bag racing towards him. Turning his head to the door, Jongho begins gently ripping off the hold on his boxing gloves. "Yes, Admiral Byeol?" While straightening his posture, Jongho attempts to straighten his out of breath voice as well.

"You have extra time, before your next training session, so I'd like for you to complete a mission."

"When do I start?"

"I'll spare you the details, until you get ready. I'll be in my office."

Using a towel to wipe off sweat, Jongho cracks open his bottle, chugging as much as he can. Swiping the back of his hand over his lips, he takes a few deep breaths. Quickly leaving the first training room and entering the locker room, Jongho wastes no time changing out his clothes.

* * *

**|Time: 10:36 AM|Date: Wednesday, January 22, 2020|**

* * *

Leaving the Admiral's office, after concluding all of his mission, Jongho goes to the waiting room to pass time. 

_[I have less than thirty minutes to waste. If I go light I won't overwork my body before the session.]_

"Back from your mission already?" Sitting across from Jongho, Yunho takes light sips of his coffee.

"They didn't put up much of a fight."

"For your standards, I'm guessing?"

"More or less." With a plan in mind, Jongho gets up from the couch.

Raising his eyebrow, Yunho places his cup on the table in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"To get in some training."

"I saw you training earlier!"

"To get in some _more_ training."

"That's not why I said that!" A face of worry mixed with disappointment washed over Yunho. "Aren't you following your schedule?"

"The one I made so you won't worry?"

"Yeah, the one you aren't following!"

"Look, I understand that overworking is bad. I'm just gonna go light."

"I'm only worried-"

Limping past the waiting room, with a bleeding arm, Hongjoong keeps his head down.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Jongho said.

"This early into work, Hongjoong hyung!?" Yunho said, while running towards Hongjoong.

"Shit." Finally being noticed, Hongjoong limps by faster.

"You expected me not to notice you!? Who else would take care of these type of wounds!?" 

In the midst of Yunho's many safety lectures, Jongho swiftly slips past. In fear of also getting a lecture, Jongho decides to lay low, until the training session begins. 

* * *

**|Time: 8:08 AM|Date: Friday, January 24, 2020|**

* * *

"I was quite brief, but I assume you all know why we are here."

In the middle of the forest, Jongho and his students are gathered for a mission.

"Passing this won't mean you'll become an official hunter, but it sure as hell will mean you're getting closer. This is a task for all of you, meaning I'll only step in if needed. You will work together, no matter the cost." 

"You've all been given a Holy Grail, the question is whether you'll take them home or not." Looking up at the sky, Jongho takes a deep breath.

"With that said..." Jongho threw his arm up, his hand curled into a fist. "What is our mission!?"

"Extermination!"

"Now, I have two more questions for you to answer. Why do we advance deeper into the flames? Charge head on into a rain of bullets?"

The group fell silent, but Jongho was not disappointed, this was to be expected. A simple light smirk was placed on his face, along with a somewhat pleased look that lowered the fear in his student's hearts.

"Your test- No, your mission begins now!" With his order given, and responded feedback, his students were off.

What was their mission? Well, a group of weak demons, said to be shown in a recurring location, was a perfect opportunity for a rookie team to take on. Simply observing from a far, Jongho watches as his hard work pays off. Screams of pests, cries of honor- What more could he ask for?

"ITSUKI!" A student yelled.

The desire to kill demons blinds her from the separation of her team. "I can handle myself! Stay safe with the others!" Twirling a lance in her hand, Itsuki attempts to hold her own against a demon.

"Easy kills are always fun now and then!" The demon spoke words that shot shivers down Itsuki's spine, but she could not let that be known.

"Die already!" Various stabs and slashes left Itsuki on the edge of her seat. "Stay still-" Her sentence was cut off from the very same demon squishing her cheeks with one hand.

"I can say the same for you." 

Her body felt paralyzed, whether it was the demon or her fear, the result was the same. So this is it, huh?

In a flash, the demon that held her was launched into a tree. Keeping her eyes on the creature that almost killed her, Itsuki watched as her life was given back to her.

Stomping on the demon's chest, the speed and power causes their body to bounce up a bit. Grabbing at the its head, Jongho crushes it with no remorse. Leaving the scene, Jongho walks towards Itsuki. Reaching his hand out, the look of disappointment is hard to miss.

"Commander Jongho, I'm-"

"Take this as a second chance. On your feet."

"Yes, Sir..." Taking his hand, she follows him back to the team.

To Jongho's desire, the death count of his students was nonexistent. With the demons gone, everyone huddled around Jongho, while Itsuki left back to the group. 

"Your actions were telling. How you've progressed is clear." Looking directly at Itsuki, Jongho nodded his head.

Walking forward, she kept her mouth shut.

"You charged in, despite having no one to fall back to. You're a rookie, who still cannot decide what is too much to handle. Yet, this was not for selfish reasons, it was to protect your team."

Itsuki struggled to keep her head up.

"What questions did I ask earlier, Itsuki?"

She was hesitant, but staying silent was scarier. "Why do we advance deeper into the flame? Charge head on into a rain of bullets?"

"What ridiculous questions." 

A statement sure to raise some questions.

"It's for the sake of this world!"

_[Hunters make an unsaid oath to put their lives on the line. The question is who can live up to their word.]_

* * *

**|Time: 8:49 PM|Date: Monday, January 27, 2020|**

* * *

Time flies fast, and with Jongho there is no exception. One minute he is working, next minute he is on his last day before work. What better way to spend his last day then enjoying a nice view on a beautiful night. With his hands in his pockets, Jongho travels the safer part of the forest.

"AHHH!" 

Welp, guess it is not as safe as he thought. Stopping in his tracks, Jongho dashes to the sound of the scream. Swift, but careful, the ongoing screams lead him to his desired destination. Hiding behind various trees and bushes, Jongho creates a small opening to see.

"What's wrong? I thought there was no pain you couldn't handle?"

"You were a pain in the ass then, you're a pain in the ass now." The taller male had wounds that closed up, along with long, red horns that curled in the back.

"Ouch, my heart. Let me return the favor." In a split second, the shorter male threw knives all around the taller male's chest.

_[I'm low on gear, but I can at least save them in an escape.]_

"How dare you turn your back on your own kind and become a demon hunter!? You're a demon through and through, yet you rely on these weak humans!?" The taller demon said.

"Who said I'm relying on them? You really don't understand, huh?" The man smiled cunningly.

_[A demon hunting a demon?]_

Pulling out some of the knives in his chest, the demon is back on his feet as his wounds close up. Holding his sword, he charges towards the man demon. 

"You should be more mindful, next time." The smaller man was right in front of him just a moment ago, even Jongho saw it. "If there will even be a next time." He followed up with a laugh, before ripping out the heart of the demon. Crushing the heart in his hand, he watched as their body collapsed to the floor.

_[What the hell is going on here!?]_

"Enjoy the show?"

_[What the-]_

The last demon standing was no longer in front of Jongho.

"I didn't think it was that interesting." 

Turning behind himself, the lack of presences the demon had was unsettling.

"How the hell did you-"

"Oh c'mon! Let's skip the boring questions." The man ran his unbloody hand through his hair, pushing it back. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"I have no obligation to answer you."

"You make a compelling argument. Boring, but compelling."

Jongho could take care or himself, but killing a demon without his gear is asking for death.

"Y'know, I like you."

"Excuse me?"

"You seem interesting."

The man walked closer, so Jongho moved back. Unfortunately, a tree was his second enemy.

"I'll let you live, k?" The demon patted Jongho's head.

With no way out of this, Jongho uses his head. Looking at the demon up and down, he seemed oddly human. Not a single thing about him looked demon-like, but to ignore what he heard would be stupid. Even so, many details stuck out to him, unforgettable ones at that.

Backing up, the demon walked past the tree they were near. "Farewell, precious human!"

Moving off the tree, Jongho turns to look where the demon left. Strangely, the demon was nowhere to been seen, almost like he vanished. Biting his lip in agitation, Jongho fights the urge to break the tree next to him.

* * *

**|Time: 7:02 AM|Date: Tuesday, January 28, 2020|**

* * *

"I called you here for a very important reason." Byeol spoke.

"Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. If anything it's wonderful."

Jongho raised his eyebrow.

"It's no surprise, KQ has always been struggling, recently now more than ever. Thankfully, we've been slowly getting it together. And this recent news will ensure it." Byeol smiled. "We have a new recruit, a famous one at that. He has a reputation of never sticking to a company, along with that, all the companies he joined were big. I have no idea why he decided to join us, but I have no intention on letting him go. We won't give him special treatment, of course, but I do want to make use of him."

"Where do I fit into this?"

"You're a Commander, and though he isn't a student, I'd like for you to show him how things work around here, along with going on a few missions together. I've alerted your students about your absence for the first session, someone else is taking care of it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. You're dismissed. He should be in the waiting room."

Getting out of his chair and bowing, he closes the door on his way out. Walking through the halls, he stops at the sight of someone's back. Something was familiar about it, but Jongho could not tell what. The man turned around, and everything clicked.

"I'm guessing you're the one showing me around?" He walked closer.

"What the-" Suddenly he was dragged slightly down by the demon's arm around him.

Getting close to Jongho's ear, he whispers. "Pretend you don't know me for a second, so we can make this easier." Moving back, he reaches his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Commander, I'm Choi San!"

Ignoring his gesture, Jongho turns around. "Let's start with the first training room, follow me."

_[What the hell is he doing here!? Nothing about this could be good.]_

Closing the door, Jongho clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Le art of quietly yelling. 

"Looking for a job."

"OH MY GOD!" Running his hands through his hair in a stressed fashion, he walks away from the door.

"Relaaaax." Following Jongho, San approaches him from behind.

Taking a blade out from one of the holders, Jongho turns quickly. "Stay back, slut!"

"Yikes!" Backing up just in time, San leaves too little space for Jongho's comfort.

"I'm reporting what I saw to HQ!"

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." San placed his hand on top of his head.

"Why? So you can chat around and pretend you're human? Who knows what true motives you have."

"If I wanted to kill all of you..." Dragging his hand down from his head to his eyes, San spreads his fingers, showing through only one eye. "I would have a long time ago." A smile unsettling enough to strike fear into thousands.

"I'm only here to hunt down demons."

"Which is why you threaten to kill everyone?"

"Hey, you didn't leave much of a choice."

Whether Jongho liked it or not, he had no other option. To let the demon roam is horrendous, but to have everyone die is worse. Seeing a demon, let alone working with one is disgusting, but Jongho will learn to manage. After all, who says this is permanent?

"Fine, I won't say a word."

"Very good!" San clapped his hands. "Let's continue the tour, Commander?"

"Get fucked."

"If you insist, Sir!"

_[It's gonna be tricking, but I'll make it work. For the sake of others, I'll have his head to hang on the company's wall.]_

* * *

**|Time: 10:45 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 4, 2020|**

* * *

San swung the door to the armory open. Walking in with a box full of bloody knives, he makes his way towards the polish room. His light blonde, floofy hair bouncing with each step.

"Morning, hyung!" 

"Good morning." Moving out the way, he finishes up his last knife.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you."

"Hm? What about?"

Placing the box down to the side, he picks up one of the knifes and turns on the faucet. "About your motives. I've admired you for them. Even if I just began working here, you stood out to me."

_[Maybe more than I'd like to admit.]_

"You and I..." Turning off the faucet, he turns his head to Hongjoong, with a wide smile across his face. "Are a lot alike."

_[Two demons pretending to be human. How interesting!]_

"How so?" Hongjoong asked.

"I could be wrong, but from the missions I've heard of you, you don't fight for yourself, but for others. You're not afraid to put your life on the line."

_[How much bullshit can I fit into one convo?]_

"We're the same."

_[I hope I'm right, or this could end up totally embarrassing. At least I have Commander to fall back to for a fun case.]_

"Kim! I have a mission for you." Byeol's voice echoed from outside

"Yes, Ma'am!" Putting away all his things, Hongjoong walks out the door. "I'm thankful for your words, but really I'm just doing my job."

"Of course."

"See you around, San."

With Hongjoong gone, San had time to focus. Speed running through his knives, he eventually ends the boring process. Picking up his box, he leaves the room. Moving through the halls, San quietly hums to himself.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Jongho asked.

"Nothing important, just a talk with-"

"Don't care, didn't ask."

"But, you literally did."

Silence.

"So, anyways. We unfortunately have a mission together."

"I'm delighted to be under your guidance!"

"Ugh!" Rolling his eyes Jongho backs away to keep their distance. Alerting San about the missions details, the two get ready, before heading out.

_[I'll kill you, I swear it.]_


	6. The Story Begins

* * *

**|Time: 6:40 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Slipping his dark grey blazer through both his arms, Wooyoung buttons it up to perfection. Turning away from the mirror to face his bed, even more worry washes over him.

"Where the hell is my goddamn belt!?" Tossing and throwing things all over the place, a little stress is lifted by the appearance of a black belt. Sliding the belt through the blazer's openings, Wooyoung tightens it until it is perfect.

Sprinting out his room, Wooyoung juggles not slipping and not bumping into his servants. Throwing safety out the window, he speed runs down the long flight of stairs _(being late is far more frightening than anything imaginable)._ Half-assing his "goodbye's" and "thank you's", he finally makes it into the car. Greeting his chauffeur, minor talk is exchanged between the two. With the car in motion for a while now, Wooyoung can finally breathe once again. The scenery is all the same, yet he cannot recall most of it. Wooyoung continues to live his life on edge, and for that he sometimes forgets things as little as the scenery on his way to work. Yeosang would often remind him to appreciate those small details. He also reminded him he would no longer be alone in life.

_[I shouldn't be thinking about him right now... I miss his lectures about my terrible form, and those witty remarks he never held back on. I wonder if he would be proud of me as I am now. I've been working for almost three months now, with a better grasp on how things work. But, knowing him, he'll probably be mad about someone else training me. Especially if I said he was better.]_

Wooyoung's body froze as his heart dropped.

_[IF I DON'T DIE, BEFORE I GET TO SEE YEOSANG AGAIN!]  
_

Being reminded of why he was rushing in the first placed, Wooyoung pats himself all over, his soul waving him goodbye in the process. Thanks reckless actions, following time management, Wooyoung finds himself phone-less. It was not a priority for work, so forgetting it was a given. Vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass, the slight sign he is close to work jumps at him. Getting a bit closer, all signs led to one conclusion.With enough dedication, a human can outrun a car _(um, we will let him believe that, I guess)._ _  
_

"Stop the car and open the trunk!"

"Is everything alright, Master Wooyoung?" His servant asked.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Wooyoung swings open the car door and zooms out. "You can drop me off here, I'll be fine!"

Though caught off guard, the women follows orders. "Y-Yes, Master Wooyoung."

The trunk opened slowly, slower than Wooyoung would like _(on a time crunch, everything feels like it is going at turtle speed)_. Gently taking his ring blade out, he slams the trunk shut. "Thank you for today! Goodbye!" A sloppy way to thank his chauffeur, compared to the usual, but he will make up for it later.

Running so fast he makes Sonic quiver, the sight of a familiar building leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

_[This is how I go out, Jongho is gonna kill me! Treat me like I'm meat to tenderize!]_

Pushing the doors open, he walks up to the front desk, accompanied by an empty chair. The receptionist is most likely at the back, nothing to worry about. On more important matters, Wooyoung takes his current position to look at the clock. Ah, as it would seem, Wooyoung was in fact on time. Going to the left side of the desk, Wooyoung shamefully uses the machine to clock into work.

_[In hindsight I should've checked the time in the car.]_

Hopefully, for the last time today, Wooyoung gets to breath as all the worries he built up melt away.

"Wooyoung."

And so, all the stress Wooyoung created came back to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

**|Time: 8:07 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

~~_[The demon crouched down, placing his bloody hands on Hongjoong's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Hongjoong~"]_ ~~

"STOP IT!" Shooting up at a face pace, Hongjoong struggles to catch his breathe. Looking around, he finds himself in the safety of his own home. This cannot be right, he remembers... he remembers seeing Seonghwa covered in blood, with a hungry look in his eyes. A look that ate Hongjoong alive where he sat. But, Hongjoong is alive, and under his comfy blanket. 

"I-It was all a dream, huh? Can't believe I would even have it in my mind to portray Seonghwa like that..." Whether what Hongjoong saw was reality or fiction, he would rather drown in the bliss known as ignorance.

Getting out of bed, Hongjoong brushes off the fact his body is shaking. In the corner of his eye, the screen on his phone lights up, catching his attention. However, there is no need to read the text notification he received, for the digits reminding him of the time were telling enough. Now that Hongjoong thinks about it, what woke him up was a horrid, slanderous nightmare, instead of the usual alarm he sets. With everything now clear, he wastes no more time than he already has. Time to begin the regular routine, only in two times speed.

* * *

**|Time: 7:00 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

"Good-" Clearing his throat to fix his pathetic tone, Wooyoung straightens his posture. "Good morning, Commander Jongho."

"Glad you made it on time, today more than ever."

"If I can ask, any reason why you told me to meet you so early? Our lessons aren't till eleven."

"Well, Admiral Byeol told me she wanted to talk to us about something, but she wouldn't tell me what the something was. She tends to be vague, thanks to her love for surprises, so I didn't want to worry you for the whole weekend."

_[Little did Jongho know, I would be equally as terrified whether he told me the truth or not! I probably shouldn't sound proud about that.]_

"Well, thanks. You actually did save me some stress." Fucking bullshit.

"She should be ready to speak to us." Not waiting for a response, Jongho starts walking towards Byeol's office, while Wooyoung follows right behind.

Entering the office, the three all greet each other, before both Wooyoung and Jongho take their seats in front of her.

"We have not a moment to waste, so I'll cut right to it. I apologize for being so vague to you both."

_[No you don't!]_

"This has nothing to do with someone losing a job, or someone stepping out of line, so you can rest easy. However, this does involve new arrangements."

The two both raised an eyebrow.

"You both do amazing work, and I want to take advantage of that. Use that power to really protect the lives of thousands, and maybe even more." Byeol smirked, following it up with a chuckle. "I said I'd cut to the chase, but now I'm just leading you two on. To put it simple, starting from today, you two will be apart of a three person team."

"If I may add, where's the last person?" Jongho asked.

"You may come in!" Byeol said.

Opening the door, the living version of Jongho's depression walked in. With light blonde fluffy hair, contrasting his dark grey uniform, and a smile only he could own, it was none other than Choi San.

"Pleasure to have this opportunity, and to be in a team with-" Looking directly at Jongho, San's eyes darken a bit. " _the two of you._ "

"I spoke with San earlier today, so he knows everything. This is all I wanted to discuss." Opening a drawer from her desk, she pulls out three pieces of paper. "These are your new updated schedules. Jongho will be the leader of the team, and with that out the way, you are free to leave and carry on with work."

They all took their respective papers and went through the goodbye protocol. After that, the three hunters left the Admirals office.

"Wooyoung, could you do me a favor and get us both something to drink. I'll be in the first training room."

"On it, Commander!" With orders to follow, Wooyoung scurry's off to the break room.

Wooyoung was out of sight, now was the time. Pulling San by his black tie, Jongho drags him to the first training room. Shutting the door, Jongho goes through the same mental panic he experienced when San started working.

"Y'know, I couldn't tell you how happy I am to be in a team with you."

"Why the hell are you holding the Admiral at gun point?" Jongho placed his paper down to the side.

"I would do no such thing! She gave an order and I simply followed."

"If you'll listen to people with higher ranks, then I want you to quit this job."

"Abuse of power? What would the Admiral think if she heard this?"

Inaudibly speaking, Jongho lifts his arms and curls his fingers in a choking motion.

"I think this opportunity is great. We can finally be closer!"

_[Wait- He's right, for once.]_

Picking up his schedule, Jongho quickly reads over it. For the most part, his schedule was the same, the only change is he will no longer be teaching Wooyoung privately. Instead, that time is being replaced with more hunting.

_[With my new schedule, I can keep an eye on San, and even get closer to him. I could finally start planning ways to get rid of his grotesque ass! I can't let him know I'm happy though.]_

"Whatever, just stay the hell away from Wooyoung."

Walking towards the door, San twists the knob. "How rude!" Still facing Jongho, San walks backwards. "I'll see you when our first mission starts, Commander!" Finishing his words, San closed the door.

"Can you open it back for me, please?"

_[What the-]_

Turning to his left, San locked eyes with Wooyoung holding two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Why of course." Opening the door, San watches every step and move Wooyoung makes, before closing the door.

_[Why the hell didn't I notice him? I'm lowering my guard too much, aren't I? Still, he's not on a mission, so why was it a tiny bit harder to spot him?]_

Turning his confusion into amusement, San walks away pleased.

_[I seem to be getting more than I bargained for joining KQ. But, I'm not complaining...]_

* * *

**|Time: 7:12 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

Standing outside the KQ building, Wooyoung waits for San to finish the confirmation of their mission. As told in their schedules, the two will be working together, until Jongho finishes teaching and joins them.

"I'm finished, let's begin our first mission?"

Nodding in response, Wooyoung begins walking, once San catches up.

"Y'know... I've heard a lot of things about you, Wooyoung."

Slightly freezing up in the upper half of his body, Wooyoung takes a deep breath. "Is that so?"

"If what I heard is correct, you're one of the top hunters, despite joining not long ago."

"I don't intend on loosing that title."

Walking more forward, San turns to face Wooyoung. "I hold a title myself, so-" Running his hand through his hair, San closes one of his eyes. _"amaze me._ "

* * *

**|Time: 11:08 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

Sliding in two handfuls of arrows into his quiver, Hongjoong wrap his quiver around his waist, tightening it until it feels right. Adjusting his garter belt to work around his quiver, he does some movements to test how the two feel. Concluding they are fine, Hongjoong leaves the armory to start his mission. Walking through the halls and past people, Hongjoong catches the distant sound of Yunho's distress. Though Hongjoong knows he will not, he tries to keep in mind his own safety for Yunho's sake.

"When the hell did you get here, Hongjoong hyung?" 

Not looking back, Hongjoong recognizes that voice anywhere. "I slept past my alarm and ended up clocking in around eight forty."

"That explains why I didn't see you taking front row seats near the mission board." 

They were both headed to a mission, so their paths stayed connected.

"Haha, very funny." Looking at Jongho, visible stress can be seen. "You okay? You look really stressed."

"Normal stressed or Jongho stress?" Jongho asked.

"Jongho stressed."

"Good. That means it's not that noticeable."

"Wanna clue me in?"

"It's nothing, Admiral Byeol changed my schedule this morning, so I'm trying to adapt. I'm apparently going to be working in a three-person team now."

"You're used to teaching people and going on missions to test them, I'm sure you'll be fine."

_[If only Hongjoong hyung knew. He'd be seething as we speak.]_

"Thanks."

Amongst their talking, the two finally exit the building. Though there were a few people getting ready for missions or coming back from some, only two people stood out. While one light blonde held tightly to their ring blade, the other waves enthusiastically towards the direction of them both.

"So, Wooyoung and San?"

"Yep."

"Well, good luck."

"I'll need it greatly." Jongho left Hongjoong's side, grouping up with his new team in the process.

Hongjoong was a bit confused on why Jongho was as stressed as he was, but there was no use on pestering when it came to Jongho. Pushing it aside, Hongjoong continues the path towards his destination.

* * *

**|Time: 11:11 AM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

"How was teaching, Commander Jongho?"

"Same as always, nothing too grand. How was your missions with San? He better have not caused you too much trouble."

"Why would he cause me trouble?"

"No reason."

"Why are you guys talking like I'm not right here!?" San pouted.

"Unfortunately." Jongho said.

"Sorry about that." Wooyoung apologized.

"I'll have you know, Wooyoung and I-" Walking closer, San wrapped his arm around Wooyoung's shoulders. "got along greatly."

Jongho stopped in his tracks, causing a domino affect to the other two. San gave a shit-eating grin, responding to the threatening look on Jongho's face. In the middle of this quarrel of expressions was a lost and confused Wooyoung, constantly turning to both of them.

"Um, Is there something-"

"No." Jongho said, deadpan.

"Not at all." San replied, in a lively manner.

"Then let's focus on our first mission all together!"

Both admitting defeat to Wooyoung's words, they all begin walking again. The conversation was not the most lively, for Wooyoung found it hard to get all three of them to talk in a coherent, and friendly way _(and by three, I mean Jongho acknowledging San's existence)._ Soon enough, they reached their destination. Deep into the forest, the noise of the city is silent.

"Scout the area, but stay close. If you see anything, alert whoever you find first know."

"Yes, sir!" Sliding his ring blade off his shoulder, Wooyung grabs it with his other hand.

"You got it, Commander." Opening up one of the many garter pockets he has attached around his body, San pulls out three knives that he holds in between his fingers.

Jongho kept his voice low, but remained aggressive. "Move out!" With the commands set, they all scattered in different directions.

The other two were gone, leaving San all to himself. Closing his eyes and putting his hand down, he takes a deep breath in. Standing still, San has yet to let air out.

_[Now.]_

Opening his eyes, San turns around quickly and throws his knives in front of himself. Two fell to the floor, but one was left missing. Finally breathing out, he swiftly takes out more knives from the same pocket as before.

"I know you're here... Come out and play, why don't ya?"

"I don't suppose you wanted to play with a toy as dangerous as this." His enemy came in sight, revealing a women fully dressed in white, with long lavender colored hair, and short silver horns that slightly curved. She waved San's knife around tauntingly.

"Don't worry, I get bored with those pretty easily, so I like to find other methods to keep myself entertained." San replied.

"Cockier than usual hunters."

"And you're way more boring than most demons."

"I have more humans I want to get through today, but I'll try to enjoy you."

"I don't mean to disappoint-"

The women's eyes widened. Judging the sight before her, this was going to be her final moments. What she saw was-

"San!" Swinging his ring blade as he runs past, Wooyoung moves back to keep his distance, after getting a hit in.

She managed to move just in time to receive a minor scratch, but that was just from instinct. Her time was up, and she suspected the same for the man who sliced her.

"Why are you standing around?"

"Sorry, guess I got carried away."

_[This can't be it! I can still get away from him, I just need to be quick.]_

Looking around, the woman calms herself.

"I'll get her from the front, you get her from behind." Wooyoung said, as he charged towards her.

_[There's two, but it doesn't matter.]_

Using her own sword shaped like a sappara, she makes use of the knife from San to clash Wooyoung's advances. Pushing her fear aside, she gains confidence to fight for her life. She was a demon after all, and she could have easily died if she sided with fear. Passing her by a hair was another knife, but no time was spared for her to process it, thanks to the swing of a ring blade almost slicing her stomach open.

_[Now's my chance!]_

In a split second, the creation of a portal formed behind her. Letting herself fall, she is caught in someone's arms. Looking up, it is death himself.

Knocking on her forehead, he smiles. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

Turning her head to Wooyoung, she opens her mouth, but words are not heard, neither are screams. Placing his hand over her mouth, San rids his face of a smile. Taking his knife from her hand, he repeatedly stabs her in the throat. Blood splatters all over his hand and face, even staining some of his jacket. The brutal process only ends, once the life leaves her eyes. Moving the knife swiftly, some of the blood flies off of it.

"Did you find any other demons besides this one?"

"No, but I heard her and saw you weren't moving, so I thought she did something to you."

"How considerate, but this is only the first one we found around this area." Getting up, the part of the womna's body supported by San falls to the floor. "Let's kill as much as we can, yeah?"

"You've been outshining me all day, maybe it's time I change it." 

"Guess we can't be separated if you want to show off."

"Staying together would break orders, but sneaking a peak now and then, if you miraculously end up near me is just coincidental." Holding his ring blade behind him, Wooyoung winks.

"You're raising my excitement bar more and more every second, Wooyoung. Can't say I hate it."

"Yeah? Make sure you still love it when I exceed your excitement."

* * *

**|Time: 6:49 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|**

* * *

_[Work is officially over, great... Maybe I should see Seonghwa? Being with him might help me forget that awful dream.]_

Taking his phone out his pocket, Hongjoong begins texting, while continuing to walk home.

_[A simple "hey, are you free today? I was wondering if we can hang out" should do it.]_

Sending two texts, Hongjoong puts his phone down and continues on with his day. Seonghwa usually responds right away, or minutes after. In all honestly, it makes Hongjoong question what Seonghwa does everyday.

_[If he's free, I can take him out to dinner. Wait, would that be too romantic? No, friends go out for dinner all the time.]_

Reaching a certain street, Hongjoong makes a left turn, before freezing in place. This was it, this was the street he saw in his dream. The one where he heard unfamiliar sounds, leading to an unfamiliar home. No one knows what goes on behind closed doors, and Hongjoong only wished it stayed that way. Far away in the distance, Hongjoong notices a figure, with details he has seen before. Though far, the figure had to be the one of the hour. What is supposedly Seonghwa takes out their phone and begins clicking all over the screen. Low and behold, Hongjoong receives a text.

_["I'm free, I just need to deal with something", what the hell does that mean? Seonghwa is innocent, I know it was a dream. So, why do I wanna follow him? He couldn't even hurt a fly!]_

True to his desires, Hongjoong followed Seonghwa wherever, when he began moving. Many things were off about this. What does he have to deal with? What does this place have to offer? Why does Seonghwa look so dull in his movements?

_[This is stupid, and an invasion of privacy. I should turn back, before he notices me.]_

Hongjoong could talk all he wanted, but that does not mean he will actually listen to himself. His following stunt led him to a house, an abandoned house, among many others. Seonghwa suddenly stopped moving, causing Hongjoong to stop as well.

"What are you doing here?" Seonghwa asks.

Hongjoong will admit, his attempts to follow Seonghwa were sloppy and probably obvious. Even so, Hongjoong struggles to talk, after being put on the spot. "I- Well- I'm sorry for following, I just saw you on my walk home and got curious-"

"No need to worry. We're both here now, so why don't we hang out?" His voice sounded off. Way different than the warmth his voice normally gives .

"Right- Right here?" Hongjoong asks, dumbfounded.

Not responding, Seonghwa simply walks inside the house.

"Wait up!" Following Seonghwa once more, he stops again, after Seonghwa stops.

"I know about your little secret."

"Secret? W-What the hell do you mean?"

_[There's no way he could have known. No one knows! He's probably talking about something else.]_

"There's no need to fret, after all..." Turning around, Seonghwa looks dead, with a face that could strike fear into millions. "You know about mine as well."

_[He's not talking about- No! It was all some fucked up dream I created! This is about something else.]_

"I'm not sure I can trust you to keep your mouth shut."

"Seonghwa, what the hell are you talking about? What's going on? Is this some kind of sick twisted joke!?"

Seonghwa's head went down as he whispered something inaudible to Hongjoong. Four horns grew from Seonghwa's skull, the ones farthest left and right larger than the two small horns in the middle. Looking up, his pure, dark brown eyes were gone. His sclera was lime, the color of his pupils an inky black and the shape similar to a dragons. Reaching into his pocket, Seonghwa pulls out a black colored rod, with a fancy design on the top.

"Hongjoong" Spinning the rod in his hand, the rod transformed into a giant black double-side axe, that glowed purple on the bit **.** Seonghwa twirled the axe around, before stopping it with both hands. _"die now."_

_[THIS ISN'T REAL!]_

Hongjoong had barely any time to register the axe swinging at him. If it was anyone else, they would be dead by now, but Hongjoong was different. He was a hunter, trained for moments just like these.

"SEONGHWA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's easier to keep a secret when one of us is dead." Seonghwa sounded serious, almost terrifying.

Dodging each attack, Seonghwa had the kitchen in shambles. There was no where to run, but there was places to hide. Hongjoong ran out the kitchen, naturally Seonghwa followed, almost slicing Hongjoong at the turn past the door. Passing by the living room, Hongjoong notices the front door closed shut.

_[Why the hell is the door closed!? I didn't touch it when I walked in, neither did Seonghwa.]_

"Running will get you nowhere. Be good and die for me."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"Take pride in your work and try to kill me then." Something like that should be said in a cocky way, yet Seonghwa continued in his serious tone.

_[He's right! I should try to kill him...]_

Mirroring the kitchen, the living room was wrecked, even the ceiling was being affected. Taking his chances, Hongjoong grabs the broken leg of table to fend for himself. An opening was given, causing Hongjoong to push the sharp end of the table leg towards Seonghwa's heart. Centimeters apart, Hongjoong stops himself from damaging the skin. Backing up quickly, no break is given as Seonghwa immediately makes use of Hongjoong's hesitation, and grazes his cheek. With a failed attempt, Hongjoong tries again and again to stab Seonghwa, only he backs up before the wood pierces Seonghwa's skin.

_[SO, WHY CAN'T I DO IT!? I CAN'T DIE, NOT TO SEONGHWA!]_

"All you had to do was not be nosy, what a shame..." Swinging more, various cuts and slashes appear on Hongjoong's skin, the more sloppy his gets with his dodging. Tripping Hongjoong onto his back, Seonghwa presses the bottom of his shoe onto Hongjoong's chest. Spinning his axe, he presses his boot down harder.

_[My use isn't up yet! But, if I don't kill him soon, I'll be-]_

**_{Let this conflict fuel you, as the bloodshed of battles runs through your veins. Behold, the God of War-}_ **

"ARES!" In a split second, Hongjoong was now behind Seonghwa. Turning around swiftly, Seonghwa was violently pushed down, however, the quick grab of a hand led them both down the same path. Hongjoong pushes himself up, but remains laying on top of Seonghwa.

Breathing heavily, with light laughter following behind, Seonghwa smiles brightly like an angel. "You did it!"

Looking around, Hongjoong finally notices the array of weapons, in all shapes and sizes, pointing directly at Seonghwa's whole body.

_[What the hell is wrong with me?]_


	7. Routine Shift

* * *

**|Time: 7:05 PM|Date: Tuesday, February 25, 2020|  
**

* * *

"W-What-" Quickly getting off of Seonghwa and standing up, the weapons disappear, before coming in contact with Hongjoong. "What the hell is going on!?" Placing his hands on his head, the stress he felt was increased from an unfamiliar feeling. Dashing out the living room, Hongjoong desperately looks for a bathroom. Stopping at his find, his stress levels are through the roof at the sight of his own reflection. He had black horns, that curved inwards, and passed his now dark blue hair by almost two inches. Everything had sinked in, there was no way to ignore the fact he truly was a demon.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked, leaning on the wall directly in front of the bathroom door. His appearance was different now, he looked normal. He looked human.

"What the fuck happened to me!? What did you- WHAT DID I DO!?"

Moving off the wall, Seonghwa wraps Hongjoong into a hug. "Shh... Calm down, everything is gonna be alright."

So much was happening, Hongjoong's mind was in disorder. Oddly enough, he found comfort in Seonghwa's words and embrace, despite everything.

"I'll explain everything, I just need to you to calm down a bit, okay?"

Nodding in response, Hongjoong takes deep breathes in and out. Seonghwa moved back, and as his hands slipped away, he grabbed tightly to Hongjoong's hand. Leading him to the now trashed living room, Seonghwa let Hongjoong sit on the split down couch, thanks to his efforts earlier. Moving back to give Hongjoong space, Seonghwa waits until Hongjoong looks as calm as he can be in a situation like this.

Looking up, Hongjoong stares at Seonghwa in confusion. "How did you know I was a..."

"Demon? In all honesty, it wasn't hard to figure out. Demons have a certain "scent" to them, so to speak. I-" Despite all the cool, calm, and collected way he has been acting, that image was broken as Seonghwa's face turned beet red. In an attempt to cover up his embarrassment, he placed his hands on his face and turned to the side. "I know it sounds bad, and it is, but I kinda, sort of, maybe, just a tiny bit-"

"Cut to chase."

"I stalked- checked up on you from time to time, without your knowledge..."

"GIVING IT A FANCY PHRASING DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT IT MEANS!"

"I swear it wasn't in any band intent, and I didn't mean to- Well, I kinda did mean to, since I did it so many times-"

"Are you trying to makes things worse for yourself!?"

"Look, long story short, I heard you talk about it."

_[Am I supposed to call-out the fact that I only talk about being a demon in my house, meaning he stalked me inside, or no? As shitty and dumb as this sounds, why do I wanna give him a pass?]_

Brushing off all the odd things Seonghwa has said, Hongjoong fixes a list of questions. "What the hell happened to me? Why do I have these disgusting horns?"

"As I expected, you haven't come in contact with your Spirit, until just now."

"My Spirit?"

Sliding his hands behind his back, Seonghwa begins to walk around the living room. "All demons are born with a Spirit that grants them abilities. The thing is, demons can't use their Spirit until they've awakened it."

"I would've been fine without ever becoming like this."

"Most tend to awakens their's around your age, and it's inevitable for demons to never awaken their spirit anyway."

"And why's that?"

"Awakening your Spirit is triggered by either reaching your breaking point, or grasping the hands of death itself."

"Oh, thanks for making me fear for my life then."

"Your Spirit is more controllable when facing death. I didn't want to hurt anyone more than I had to."

Hongjoong could have gave a cocky remark. Mocked Seonghwa for being a demon, and how his concern for others were nothing more than artificial. However, he kept his mouth shut. Hongjoong wanted to believe what Seonghwa had to say, even if his existence was a red flag.

"Great..." Letting his head fall, Hongjoong presses both his palms to cover his eyes. "No matter what I do, I'll never make up for the disgusting creature I was born as."

"Hey,-" Rushing towards Hongjoong and falling to his knees, Seonghwa lightly presses his elbow onto Hongjoong's thigh, as his hand pulls one of Hongjoong's away. Using his other hand, he pets Hongjoong's head. "you're not disgusting... I'm sorry for this, but you would only hate yourself more if you found out on your own."

_[What the hell is Seonghwa's game? Why does he keep trying to comfort me? He wants to toy with me, doesn't he?. Make me trust him uncontrollably, until he can finally strike for his own amusement. I don't mean anything to him, he never cared about me. Everyone I love will suffer, and it's all because of him. All because he used me like a puppet.]_

Looking up at Seonghwa, his vision is blurry, the wet blotches on his face being the culprit. Wrapping Seonghwa in a hug, he holds him painfully tight. It caught Seonghwa off guard, but he was not complaining. Following Hongjoong, Seonghwa wraps an arm around Hongjoong's neck, as the other continues to pet him.

_[He means nothing to me]_

Seonghwa stopped the hand that was petting Hongjoong, lifting it to bring it down harshly. Hongjoong was knocked out cold, the same as he was yesterday. Still keeping their bodies close, Seonghwa smiles, despite his face presenting a sorrow filled expression.

Moving around, Seonghwa carries Hongjoong bridal style. "I'm sorry... I beg you, please don't hate me."

* * *

**|Time: 6:09 AM|Date: Wednesday, February 26, 2020|**

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed, Hongjoong gives in to his now awakened state. Reaching his hand out from under the covers, he drags his phone from his bedside table towards him. Nine minutes have passed since the alarm he always sets goes off. Looking more into it, his alarm must have been cancelled after going off. 

"What happened last night?" Moving his blanket off himself, Hongjoong gets up to open his curtains. The sun blinded him, but he brushed it off to give his mirror attention. His horns were gone, but what happened last night was definitely real. Denial was not going to be in his favor this time.

Opening the door, he is hit by a pleasantly sweet smell and a honey-like voice humming. Though lovely, it alarmed him greatly. Going back to his room, Hongjoong ruffles through his things, and to his liking, he spots the bag containing his essentials for work, more importantly his garter pocket. Taking a knife from the garter pocket, he opens the door and is hit with the sweet scent once more. Thanks to living alone in a small apartment, opening his bedroom door gives him a good enough view of the kitchen. Walking closer towards the kitchen, he is taken aback by the sight of someone he knows all too well.

"Good morning. I was just about to wake you up." Turning around, Seonghwa smiles gently. With a spatula in his hand, Seonghwa turns back to flip a piece of french toast. "Breakfast will be ready in just a bit, so go wash up and change. Can't have you being late to work."

Though he wanted to protest and ask questions, Seonghwa was right. Being late, especially if it was two days in a row, would be irresponsible of him. Leaving the kitchen and taking a left, Hongjoong opens a door leading to the bathroom. He stared at the mirror, turning his attention down to notice he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, minus the tie, jacket, and belt for his pants. Shaking his head, he pushes away minor thoughts to clear his mind of distractions for the time being.

* * *

Leaving his room, Hongjoong is once again greeted by Seonghwa. Approaching the living room, he takes a seat next to the small dining table. A plate filled with a fixed amount of things to start the day right was suddenly placed in front of Hongjoong. Seonghwa moved to his own seat, talking off his beige colored apron and switching it for a dark grey jean jacket he had resting on his chair.

"Eat up, you don't have much time until work." Seonghwa sat down, placing his elbow on the table to support his hand on his cheek, while the other arm rested in front of him on the table. Seonghwa blushed, as a gentle smile appeared on his face yet again, but a slight playful look hid within it.

"Thank you for all of this, but I gotta ask... Why are you in my house?"

"You passed out last night, so I took you back to your place."

"Did you stay the night?"

"O-Of course not! I left as soon as I knew you were safe. Now, eat your food, you don't have time to waste." 

Listening to Seonghwa's words, Hongjoong began eating. Still looking at Seonghwa, he took his words as truth, from his attire now being a dark grey jean jacket on top of a black shirt, as opposed to the white sweater he wore yesterday. Then again, he could have just changed and then stayed the night, but Hongjoong will not stretch to such conclusions.

"I hate everything about it and would rather not know anything about being a demon, but how the hell do I avoid anyone finding out?"

"If I recall correctly, your Spirit was named Ares, so as long as you don't say Ares with the intent of turning, you should be okay."

"I see..." Finishing up his food, Hongjoong's attention is caught by Seonghwa standing up.

"I'll take that." Seonghwa picked up his plate, making his way towards the kitchen right after.

"It's fine, I can do it myself."

"It's the least I can do for you."

_[I think you've done too much.]_

Placing the dishes into the sink, Seonghwa leaves them for later. Switching his attention to the flowers on the countertop, he gently plays with the flower petals. A familiar sight. "Y'know what mock orange and monkshood mean?"

"Hm?"

Seonghwa softly chuckled. "Deceit, and beware, a deadly foe is near."

Looking directly at Seonghwa, flashing images of him covered in blood, accompanied by horns, cloud the innocent look Hongjoong built for him.

"Well, you should be heading to work now."

"Wait-"

"Nope."

"But, I-"

"You can't be late."

Giving in, Hongjoong goes back to his room to grab his bag then comes back once more. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving."

"Goodluck at work." Seonghwa smiled, a strange, yet comforting look of love in his eyes. Opening the door for Hongjoong, Seonghwa drags him outside. "Bye, darling!" He shut the door softly.

Realizing everything that had happened, Hongjoong's light smile turns into confusion. "Did I just let Seonghwa get away with playing housewife, after be hit with information I shouldn't ignore?" Scratching his head with both hands, he lets out low sounds of distress. "Why do I keep doing this?"

* * *

**|Time: 5:55 PM|Date: Wednesday, February 26,** **2020|**

* * *

"I'm gonna head out for some fresh air, can you let me know if anything happens?" Yunho asked.

"Sure." The women said.

"Thank you!" With confirmation, Yunho zoomed out the medic room and towards the exit. Walking normally quickly turns into badly hiding in the bushes and behind trees, after entering the forest.

_[Why is he so hard to find? Don't tell me he's never coming back.]_

Ever since that day Yunho ran into that strange demon, he has been extremely fascinated by him. Why was he hurt? Why did he spare Yunho? Why was he so considerate in not wanting Yunho to get into trouble? Many questions that have not been answered. 

_[This time, I'll catch him. I just know it!]_

"Why do you keep hiding in the forest?"

"Gah!" Turning around in shock, causing him to fall back into a bush, Yunho slowly opens his eyes.

_[It's him! Not exactly how I planned on seeing him again, but it works.]_

"Why don't you come here and find out?" Yunho asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bending down to his knees, Mingi looks around to stay alert. "It's dangerous for you to be here, you could be attacked at any moment."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I have no reason to be mean. Why were you trying to help me?"

"I couldn't just sit there and watch you be hurt."

"It seems we have ourselves in an awkward situation."

* * *

_[How can I help make Yeosang and I's dream a reality if I can't even talk to humans.]_

"You never answered my question."

"Huh? Oh!" Sitting up right and crossing his legs, Yunho dusts off a few leaves that landed on his head from falling back. "I wanted to see you again." Yunho smiled.

_[W-What the hell is that? Why do I want to protect him so badly?]_

"Me? What could I offer you? I told you I would cause you trouble, so why are you looking for me?"

"A demon saw me and cared about my well-being. Of course I'm gonna be interested."

"You're not scared of me?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to be." Suddenly, Yunho straightened up his posture from excitement. "I almost forgot!" He reached his hand out. "My name is Yunho, mind if I get yours?"

_[He doesn't look like a threat. Far from it, actually. Maybe this could be my chance.]_

"Mingi." Giving into Yunho's gesture, the two shake hands.

"What are you doing-" Yunho was cut off.

"Yunho!?" A woman's voice was heard from a distance.

"Oh shit!" Bolting up, Yunho looks around, before looking down at Mingi. "I have to get going!"

"Will-"

"B-Bye!" Running back, while still keeping his eyes on Mingi, he waves goodbye. Unfortunately, he almost trips several times, for not looking forward.

Mingi sighed. "I guess we're both even for leaving abruptly now." With Yunho now gone, Mingi resumed his over the humans, after getting back into position.

* * *

**|Time: XX:XX XX|Date: X, X XX, 2020|**

* * *

"It would be our honor to be in alliance with someone such as you, King Yeosang."

"Why did you come here." Yeosang asked, fighting the urge to escort him out immediately.

"Your views in keeping a peaceful Kingdom... My people and I couldn't agree more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Due to personal reasons, I won't be able to post for a month or so, but I will try to post more once I come back.


End file.
